A Complicated Love story
by percabeth4ever15
Summary: Takes place one year after TLO. TLH never happened. What the next summer holds instore for Percy and Annabeth. I dont own Percy Jackson. Rick Riodian Does.
1. Chapter 1

One year after the TLO

Percy POV

"Bye mom, Paul thanks for the ride. Love you." I say as I grab my bag off the seat. My mom waves and pulls away from Long Island Beach. I look up at Half-Blood Hill and smile. I love this place; it's the only place I feel at home. I walk up the hill and look at my watch. Ten minutes before Annabeth will arrive. Annabeth, my girlfriend. I smile at the thought of seeing my Wise Girl after a month of not seeing her. She lives in New York, but with her work on Mount Olympus I hardly ever see her. I sigh and lay down next to the tree that once was Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. I close my eyes and picture my girlfriend with her blonde curls and sparkling gray eyes.

"Percy!" I open my eyes in alarm, uncapping Riptide. What's going on! I sigh when I see the 'attacker'. Thalia is running towards me with full speed. When she reaches me she tackles me into a big hug. See Thalia is a hunter of Artemis so I never see her.

"Thalia! What in the world are you doing here?" I say pushing her off me so I can breathe. I stand up pulling her with me. I grab my blue bag and actually look at my friend. Thalia is wearing her usually black shirt with black jeans and her silver hunter's bow. Ah, some things never change.

"Well Artemis gave me a few days off to visit my dad and Annabeth." She says slinging her arm around my waist. I immediately look around to make sure no hunters are around. If any hunters or Artemis saw Thalia's arm around my waist I would be dead, no invincability  
>could save me. I walk towards my cabin still with Thalia while she's telling me about her recent adventures with the hunters.<p>

"So are you and Annabeth still dating?" She asks as I throw my bag unto my bed. Oh my gods, I'm sure my face is at least a hundred different shades of red.

"I'll take that as a yes." She says cracking up laughing. I sigh. Annabeth, save me. Just then I hear a knock on my door and there stands my beautiful girlfriend.

"Wise Girl!" I say running over to her. When I reach her I pick her up and swing her around. I gently put her down and look at her closely. She was wearing a gray tank top with CHB on it and a pair of jean shorts with her beautiful hair pulled back into a ponytail as usual. She blushes and then notices Thalia in the corner of the room. I had forgotten she was even there until Annabeth blushed even more.

"Thals!" Annabeth says running over to her best friend. I smile and walk over to my bed and sit down. After a few minutes of the girls talk Thalia and Annabeth walk over to where I am. Annabeth lies down against my chest and Thalia stands next to my bed.

"Well Percy, I will be back to kick your butt tomorrow at sword fighting alright? I need to go talk to my dad anyway. Bye guys." She says waving goodbye as she walks out of the cabin. Annabeth turns to face me.

"Seaweed brain, I missed you so much." She says kissing my neck. She looks so beautiful staring at me with her amazing gray eyes.

"I missed you more Wise Girl." I say pulling her chin up with my finger. I press my lips to hers. As soon as they touch my brain melts into mush. She wraps her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. After a few minutes someone clears their throat. I break away and blush a thousands shades of red. I look over at my door and see no one else then Malcolm, Annabeth's second in command and her step brother.

Annabeth's POV

Oh. My. Gods. Malcolm just caught Percy and me practically making out.

"Um, hey Malcolm how was your winter?" I say untangling myself from Percy. Percy moves so he just has his arm slung over my waist.

"Err... pretty good Annabeth. Sorry I interrupted Percy; see you guys at dinner ok? Bye." Malcolm says running out of the cabin. Crap, now I will have to explain why I was alone in Percy's cabin. I look over at my boyfriend and see he is blushing a deep red. I smile.

"How can you be smiling when your brother just caught us in my cabin alone?" Percy says staring at me like I have three heads.

"Well one; it was Malcolm he wont say anything he's scared of me. Two; I don't care, I missed my boyfriend and if I want to kiss you I will." I say kissing his nose. He grins and tries to lean in again to kiss me on my lips but I pull away at the last moment.

"Nope. It's almost dinnertime and I need to unpack in my cabin." I say standing up. I look back over at Percy and he is frowning at me.

"Love you Seaweed Brain, I'll see you at dinner." I say walking to the door.

"I love you too Wise Girl." He says waving at me as I walk out the door. I smile and head over to my cabin. I wave as I pass the Hades cabin and see Nico.

"Hey Nico." I don't even wait for a response and head straight to my cabin. Crap, I forgot about Malcolm. Well I have to deal with him sooner or later so I head straight in.

"Hey erm Annabeth." Malcolm says looking up and seeing me then looking down at the floor. I sigh. He's embarrassed about earlier, I mean so am I but hey it was an accident.

"Malcolm you need to look at me. I'm not mad at you so calm down." I say walking over to my bunk and pulling out my book.

"Ok, but Annabeth I am sorry. I should have knocked but….." He never finished that sentence. I throw my purple pillow and hit him straight in the jaw.

"I said I'm not mad, drop it." I say sighing and sinking back unto my bed.

"Drop what?" I look over and see Thalia. Crap.

"Nothing that concerns you Thals." I say giving up on reading. She gives me an "I don't believe you Annabeth Chase look".  
>"Annabeth lets go on a walk." She says walking over and pulling me out of my cabin. I look back at Malcolm hoping he would save me, but no he's too busy cracking up. I will get you for this Malcolm; I am Athena's favorite child I will prevail.<p>

"What's up?" I say when she finally stops at the beach. Beach, it reminds me of Percy. Actually what doesn't remind me of Percy these days? It's been a long month.

"What was Malcolm dropping, and don't you dare lie to me." She says giving me dagger eyes. Someone help me, anyone? I sigh, nothing.

"Well he kind of caught me and Percy in his cabin making out." I say looking everywhere but my best friends eyes. She muffles a scream.

"How can you two be that stupid? Zeus save them." She says looking up towards the sky; then a big bang of thunder above. The conch horn blares in the distance signaling dinner. I'm saved, thank you Chiron. I stand up and start to walk towards the pavilion when someone comes up behind me. I pull out my dagger and face my attacker. I'm face to face with the scariest thing of all; my mother, Lady Athena.

Annabeth's POV

"Mom." I say looking behind her and seeing Thalia about to pass out in shock. Why in the world is my mother here at camp, she hates camp.

"Hello Annabeth." She says in her 'I'm going to kill you voice' I've only heard her use on Percy Jackson.

"What are you doing here at camp?" I say as quietly as possible. I look down and realize I still have my dagger out so I slip it in its sheath and put it in my waist of my shorts.

"Well I heard from Aphrodite that my son Malcolm caught you and sea spawn in his cabin earlier today." Crap. I lean around my mom and mouth to Thals 'Get Percy' she nods and speeds off towards cabin three.

"Well yeah, but it's not like we were doing anything just kissing mom." I say hoping Poseidon isn't with Percy now, or were both screwed.

"Annabeth Chase I told you, you could do so much better than him." She says radiating this scares me and everyone else. Just then I hear footsteps coming fast and furious behind me. Please be Percy, please be Percy.

"Annabeth! What's going on?" Percy says coming out he sees my mom and his eyes go wide with fright. I see him gulp, he bows down to her and then stands up walking over to me. He looks at me and mouths 'were screwed'. I nod and face my mom again.

"Lady Athena." Percy says as politely as possible. I sigh and wrap my arm around his waist to pull him closer to me.

"Get away from my daughter sea spawn." My mom spits out towards my boyfriend.

"Don't talk to him like that mom, I love him by you hurting him you hurt me." I say gripping Percy's waist tighter. Just then a bright light flashes and I pull my head into Percy's chest as he looks away. I look back and see no other than Aphrodite, Goddess of Love standing next to Athena looking mad.

"Athena leave my favorite couple since Romeo and Juliet alone." I can almost physically see Percy rolling his eyes.

"Percy, Annabeth why aren't you at dinner? Err um Hello Lady Aphrodite, Lady Athena." Chiron says coming into view. He looks over at Percy and I and I send his a look that says 'get us out of here'! He nods and looks back at the two Goddesses.

"Percy, Annabeth its time for dinner head to the pavilion this instant." We nod and run in a dead sprint towards the dinning pavilion. When Percy and I enter the pavilion we get a lot of odd looks. Why? I look down and realize my arm is still wrapped around his waist. I blush and untangle myself from my boyfriend and walk over to the Athena table.

"Where were you?" Malcolm says looking at his plate of spaghetti. I sigh and look over to the beach. No mom or Aphrodite must have finally left.

"One word Malcolm. Don't ever tell mom about your relationships." I say taking a bit of a roll that the Naiads had brought me. I sigh and look over at Percy. He's just looking at his glass of; I'm guessing, blue coke. Malcolm's eyes go wide.

"Mom found out? Oh Gods, and Percy's still alive?" I look over at him and nod weakly.

"Barely." Is all I say before Chiron comes in starting his boring annual speech I've heard so many times I could give it myself. I look over and see Percy's gone, and then a single piece of paper was in front of me. I sigh and open it up. _Wise Girl, tonight the beach 12pm? I love you. Seaweed Brain__. _I sigh and grab a pen from my pocket and write on the back of it. Seaweed brain, I'll be there. I love you. Wise Girl. I gave it to an owl and sent it off.


	2. Chapter 2

Thalia's POV

I was about to leave to go visit my dad but then I remembered I wanted to say something to Annabeth. So I walk into her cabin and hear;

"Malcolm drop it." Of course being the best friend I am was concerned so I drag her to the beach. I wish I hadn't. After Annabeth and I had a little chat she walked away and her mother showed up. A mad Athena is always bad. I'm trying to hear the conversation without Athena seeing me so I stay back until Annabeth mouths "Get Percy." I run straight towards cabin three and find him in the middle of an IM with his mom.

"Percy NOW!" I grab his wrist and sling my arm through the message and see a confused . The whole way Percy is trying to escape my grasp but all I say to get him to shut up is: Percy! Annabeth's in trouble on the beach. He takes off sprinting ahead. Wow, I still cant get over the fact that their dating. I mean I always knew that they liked each other but I never thought they'd realize it, but I'm glad they did. I'm not in the mood to get yelled at by Lady Athena so I head to go visit my dad, finally. I go grab Blackjack (Percy's pegasus) and fly to the Empire State Building. We arrive in less than five minutes. I hop off and send Blackjack back to camp. I walk in and walk up to the mortal on charge for the night.

"Excuse me 600th floor." I say impatiently. The guy looks up and smirks.

"No 600th floor lady, out." He says going back to his magazine. I hate mortals. I grab my bow and tap his shoulder with it. He looks up in shock.

"You really want Zeus's daughter in your lobby? I don't think so." I say stealing the key card in his hand. I walk over and slide it in. The elevator moves a lot faster now, thanks Annabeth. I'm kind of excited to see what she's done with the place, but I'd never EVER tell her that. The door opens and I'm in shock. Olympus looks brand new. You would never guess that there had been a war less than a year ago.

"Thalia Grace is that you?" I turn around and see my uncle, Poseidon standing there with his trident. I grin and nod. I like Poseidon, but my dad would kill me if he ever heard me say that.

"Brother who are you talking to?" I hear my dad say in the throne room. Poseidon rolls his eyes and points to the room. I walk in and am taken back with everything. Annabeth really outdid herself. I'm very impressed.

"Thalia!" I turn around and see my dad walking towards me with a smile on his face.

"Hey dad, I've missed you!" I say running over and giving him a hug. Yeah I know what your thinking, hugging a god? Well I'm one of the only hunters who care about their parents so when I see my dad I'm going to hug him.

"I've missed you too Thals, how's the hunters? You didn't quit them did you?" He asks pulling me into another room which I'm guessing is his personal room since it's a glass dome and airplanes and lightning bolts on the walls.

"I didn't quit the hunters; Artemis let me have a little break to visit you and Annabeth. I love the hunters I just miss seeing my friends and you." I say lying down on one of the big plush couches in the room. He grins and sits across from me in a big chair.

"Aw, I feel special. Are you going back to camp or do you want to stay here tonight? I mean you can sleep right there if you want." He says looking at his feet. A god nervous.

"I'd love to dad." I say closing my eyes. He claps his hands and the light goes off.

Percy's POV

You have no idea how excited I am that I escaped Athena without a scratch. I wasn't hungry at dinner so I just drank some blue coke and left. Before I left slipped a note to Annabeth without her knowing; which says a lot. I'm in my cabin unpacking when an owl appears at my window with something in its mouth. What the? Wait. Owl, Annabeth. I open the window and grab the paper from its mouth. Seaweed brain, I'll be there. I love you. Wise Girl. I smile and finish unpacking.

"Peruses Jackson what happened earlier?" I hear and jump. I look over at my fountain and smile, my mom. I walk over and see my mom and Paul, my stepdad, in the living room watching TV.

"Sorry mom it was Thalia. Annabeth's mom came to camp and got mad and Annabeth told Thalia to come get me." I say grinning thinking of how for once, my girlfriend needed me. Me, seaweed brain. My mom's face goes from mad to happy. My mother loves, and I mean loves Annabeth.

"Oh, well tell Annabeth I said hello and be safe this summer Percy. I love you." She says worriedly. Kronus is defeated, she should relax but she won't. Ever.

"I will mom, I love you too. Bye Paul!" I yell swiping through the message. I look at my watch and see its already eleven. Crap, one hour till I see Annabeth. I jump in the shower using my demigod power to make it hot. One thing that's awesome being a son of Poseidon. I grin and shut off the water grabbing my towel. I walk into my cabin and throw on some jeans and start looking for a shirt.

"I say you go like that." I jump and turn to see Annabeth. I grin and pull her inside my cabin. She looks beautiful; she's changed since dinner and is now in a silver bikini top and a pair of short jean shorts.

"I think I will Wise Girl, and loving your outfit." I say pulling her in for a kiss. I can feel her grin and pull away quickly. I sigh; this will be a long summer if my girlfriend won't let me kiss her longer than five freaking seconds. I grab a tee shirt and throw it on.

"Later Seaweed Brain lets go to the beach." She says like she's reading my mind. I smile and let her pull me into the night. We have to be really quiet so no one will hear us and us get it trouble for breaking curfew. Once we get there I dive straight into the sea, knowing Annabeth will follow I look for her blonde hair in the water. Finally I see her; I swim up wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her down with me. I create a air bubble around us so she can breathe. She smiles and leans against my chest.

"I really missed you Percy." She says closing her eyes. I kiss her hair and smile to myself. I wrap her tighter in my arms.

"I miss you too Annabeth, you should go to Goode next year with me." I say kissing her neck. She turns around and looks at me strangely.

"Goode? With you? But I can't; I need a dorm to stay in Perce." She says leaning her head against my forehead. I smile and kiss her lightly.

"Stay at my place; my mom loves you, sometimes more than me I think." I whisper.

"Maybe." She says leaning against me again and closing her beautiful gray eyes again.

"I love you 'beth." I say into her hair. I can practially see her frowning.

"Annabeth, not Beth, but I love you too." She says falling asleep against my abs. Crap how to get her back in her cabin without getting in trouble. Malcolm. I grin and swim up to the surface and in an instant she is absolutely dry. I pick her up and carry her to the Athena cabin. She is beautiful when she sleeps. I walk up the steps slowly and quietly so I don't wake her up. I knock quickly and pray someone heard it. The door opens and I see Malcolm in a pair of blue pants and a black muscle shirt looking grouchy.

"Man I was sleeping, wait is she ok?" He says looking at Annabeth closely. I nod.

"Yeah, she fell asleep on the beach. Where's her bed Malcolm?" I ask stepping in the cabin. I look around and see about ten other kids sleeping soundly.

"Here's her bed. Thanks for bringing her back Percy." Malcolm says pointing to a bed next to an empty one, which I'm guessing is his.

"Of course she's my girlfriend." I say trying to put her down gently on the bed, but her fingers are attached to my shirt and won't let go.

"Malcolm, a lil help here?" I say trying not to laugh. He looks over and chuckles quietly. He attempts at pulling her fingers off, but Annabeth has a tight grip.

"Perce I guess your sleeping in the Athena cabin tonight." He says grinning. I laugh and sit down on her gray and sea green colored comforter. I sigh and lay down pulling the blanket around us.

"No funny business over there Percy, I'm right here." I look over and Malcolm is looking at me. I grin and nod.

"Night Malcolm." I say closing my eyes trying to sleep. I slowly drift off.

Annabeth's POV

I wake up the next morning in my bed, but the odd thing is Percy's next to me. I blush a deep red and look around. Malcolm is already awake and reading a book about girls.

"Malcolm, um why is he in my bed?" I ask quietly so I don't wake him up. I hear a few snickers from a couple of the younger girls.

"Well you fell asleep on your date and when he brought you back you wouldn't let go of his shirt. So I told him to just stay here." He says trying not to laugh.

"Oh, ok? Well I'm going to take my shower, don't wake him until I'm back or otherwise you will get drenched." I say detaching myself from Percy. Malcolm smiles and nods as I walk into the bathroom. I get in the shower and start thinking about Percy.

"Annabeth, you have been in there thirty minutes you ok?" I hear Sophie, my little sister say. Crap, thirty minutes.

"Yeah, sorry I got distracted." I hurry to finish and get changed fast. I walk out waving to Sophie. She smiles and walks in the bathroom. I look over and see Malcolm covered in water and Percy glaring at him angrily.

"MALCOLM!I told you not to wake him until I was here." I walk over and sit next to my boyfriend on my bed.

"Sorry Annabeth, Percy. I'm going to go get a towel and some new clothes." He says walking away.

"Hey Wise Girl." Percy says into my neck giving me chills. I sigh and kiss his cheek.

"Percy we have sword fighting class in less than ten minutes go change!" I yell at my boyfriend. He gives me a hug and runs out of my cabin, almost crashing into Thalia.

"ANNABETH! I just heard Percy slept in your bed WTH" She yells. Oh no, she heard. One word: Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't own PJO or any of the characters. REVIEW!**

Thalia's POV

I had just gotten back from Mount Olympus when these two teenage girls come up to me giggling. Ugh, I hate people who giggle.

"Hey your Thalia right, Annabeth's best friend?" The blonde girl asks trying not to die of laughter. If they make fun of Annabeth they better like lightning.

"Yeah." I say walking straight towards my cabin hoping they will leave me alone.

"Well I'm dating Malcolm and he told me this morning Percy stayed in the Athena cabin in her bed last night." I was about to say your not dating Malcolm when I realized who this was. The blonde hair girl is Lacey, a daughter of Apollo.

"Thanks?" I say as they walk away. The words didn't sink in until I was on my porch steps when it hits me. Annabeth, Percy in the same bed, overnight. Oh Gods I'm going to kill Percy. I drop my purse and run straight to Athena cabin. When I get there Percy is walking out and I figure its true. I go straight up to Annabeth.

"ANNABETH! I just heard Percy slept in your bed WTH" I yell in her face. I can tell I'm right because she has a look of terror on her face.

"Um where did you hear that?" She says after a few minutes of silence.

"Malcolm's little girlfriend, Lacey." I say looking over at Malcolm in his bed. He takes a look at Annabeth and sprints out of the cabin.

"He's so dead." she yells glaring at the door. I sit down on her bed and glare at her.

"Why Annabeth? You're only seventeen." I ask looking at my best friend curiously. Annabeth looks at me with confusion and then starts laughing. What the Hades?

"You think Percy and I did it? That's priceless Thalia." She finally gets out while cracking up laughing. Wait they didn't?

"So you didn't you know?" I ask looking now at the blanket I'm sitting on. Its green and gray, the green almost matches Percy's eyes.

"Have sex with Percy? Nope. My mom would kill him and then his dad would kill me." She stops laughing and looks me in the eye.

"Thals, I may a hormonal teenager but I'm still a daughter of Athena. I would never, not until marriage anyways." I smile and give her a hug. She smiles and jumps off her bed.

"Crap I'm going to be late to sword fighting class with Chiron and Percy." She starts to run out the door but I catch her.

"Only you Chiron and Percy?" That's not usual only three people in a class, usually its like fifteen to twenty kids in a class.

"Yep, its an advanced sword fighting class." She says running off into the arena. I grin at the thought of my two best friends being the best sword fighters in the camp. It doesn't surprise me though, when I first met Percy I knew he was special, and I wasn't wrong. I also knew that they'd always end up dating each other, even though Annabeth denied her feelings to him for the longest time.

"Thalia." I turn around and see the other kid of the big three, Nico Di Angelo. I grin and run over and give Nico a hug. A secrete that I have hidden is that before I was a hunter I actually liked Nico, but I gave it up to not be the kid of the prophecy and let Percy. I'm glad he was, he did a remarkable job and saved the world.

"Nico! How you been death breath?" I ask walking towards my cabin with Nico.

"Pretty good Pinecone face." I grin and roll my eyes. Percy and Nico have been calling me Pinecone face ever since I came back to life from being a tree.

"You want to come inside?" I ask opening the door to my empty cabin. He nods and follows me inside. Calm down Thals he's just a stupid boy, a stupidly hot boy.

Nico's POV

I'm inside the Zeus cabin with Thalia, alone. I have had a secrete crush on Thalia since I first met her, but then she decided to go off and be a hunter. Thalia flops down on her bed and I just walk over and sit on the beanbag that all of the big three cabins have.

"So how have the hunters been?" I ask looking over at the punk rock daughter of Zeus. She sits up and stares at me for a moment and then brightens up.

"Great, I love it there I just miss seeing all my friends. I mean when I left last time Percy and Annabeth were still just friends, I got a letter from Annabeth saying that they were dating and I show up yesterday to find them in love." She says with a sigh. I know the feeling I spend most of my time in the underworld with my dad.

"I no, I have been in the underworld last time I saw them they were embarrassed to hold hands in front of people. Last night I saw them like making out after dinner between the cabins." I say chuckling to myself. Thalia is laughing her head off, not doubting me for a single second. Thalia walks over to her mini fridge and pulls out two waters and tosses me one and opening hers.

"So do you have a girlfriend yet death breath?" She says sitting down in the chair next to mine. I gulp girlfriend? Nah, I still haven't gotten over Thalia yet. I mean I've made out with a few girls at camp but no girlfriends.

"No, I cant find a girl that understands me and not try and change me." I say pointing to my clothes. I was kind of dating this Apollo girl but she told me I had to stop wearing black. No way am I changing for a dumb girl.

"Wow, I can't picture you without wearing black. Its like me going into a battle without Aegis. If a girl cant except you for you shes not worth it Nico." Thalia says looking me dead in the eye. I did find someone, you. I can never tell her either, because of her being a hunter of Artemis. I stand up and give Thalia a hug.

"Thanks Thalia I needed that. Well I'm going to go take a nap in my cabin see you at dinner?" I actually want to think about this whole thing with Thalia and try and get over her. I doubt it will work but a guy can try. Or I could go make out with an Aphrodite girl?

"Ok see you. Hey Nico, after dinner do you want to play truth or dare with a few of the other campers in my cabin?" I want to say no so I can get over her but I no, I can't.

"Sure." She smiles and I walk out of cabin one and head towards the Hades cabin. I'm walking around the corner to my cabin when I see Clarisse and Chris making out. Gross, yeah I'm a guy and cant stand to see others make out. Especially Clarisse and Chris, they are always all over each other. I sigh and turn around to go the other way. I'm half way to my cabin (again) when I spot Grover and Juniper holding hands on the beach. That is one couple I support, starys need a love life too right? I smile and wave to Grover who spots me and waves back. I keep walking and pass Percy's cabin, I look in and see him and Annabeth sitting on the floor playing Monopoly. By Percy's confused face, I'm guessing that Annabeth is kicking his butt. I grin and walk up into my cabin and sit down on the porch and just think. I lean back and rest my back against the door, it's already almost lunchtime so I walk inside to change my clothes.

Percy's POV

When the conch horn goes off signaling lunch I jump up dying to get away from this torture device called Monopoly. I look down at Annabeth who just laughs, I hold out my hand and she interlaces her fingers with mine as we walk towards the pavilion.

"Percy, this morning Thalia asked me if we had you know done it." She says stopping me about twenty feet from the tables. I love Annabeth and all but were only seventeen and Athena would kill me or Poseidon would kill her or me. I gulp.

"Um err….." I can't finish the sentence I'm to scared. Annabeth kisses my cheek and pulls me forward. I'm sure my face is bright red so I look at her.

"I know Seaweed brain. Come on, lunchtime then truth or dare in Thalia's cabin!" I groan and she laughs. I love her laugh it's so beautiful. I release her hand and head over to my empty table to sit by myself. I stand up and scrape a few strawberries into the fire for my dad Poseidon. On my way back to the table I see Nico staring at Thalia, guess he still hasn't gotten over her. I look at Annabeth who is in a deep conversation with her brother Malcolm probably about his new girlfriend, Lacey. I sit down and start eating my food until Drew, the new Aphrodite cabin leader since Selena died last year.

"Hey Drew." I say politely. I see Annabeth narrow her eyes at drew and puts her hand on her waist where she keeps her dagger. Oh no, not a jealous Annabeth that's always bad.

"Percy, so I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?" I can tell she heard her because she pulls out her dagger and walks over to wear I'm sitting.

"Annabeth calm down, no Drew I'm dating Annabeth and have been for almost a year now." I say pulling Annabeth down so she's on the other side of Drew, not out of stabbing distance but a little better.

"Well I'm here incase you want to dump her." Drew says walking away. I tighten my grip on Annabeth's waist, but she's not trying to get free.

"Are you okay?" I say pulling her unto my lap. She nods and puts her head on my shoulder. I kiss her hair and rub her back.

"I'm ok, but why wouldn't you choose Drew over me? I mean she's beautiful and her mom doesn't want to kill you." Annabeth says into my neck. I chuckle, she's completely unobservant. I pull her back so she'll face me.

"Wise Girl, I don't want someone who only cares about crap like what their going to wear and what they look like 24/7. I want a beautiful, strong, smart and awesome girlfriend like a certain daughter of Athena. Even if her mom hates me." I say leaning my head against hers. She smiles and kisses my nose.

"I love you Seaweed Brain, and I'm sorry my mom hates you." She whispers pulling me into a hug. I see Thalia walking over so I whisper back.

"I love you more than you'll ever know Annabeth Chase." She closes her eyes and leans her head against my shoulder again until Chiron come over. Crap, no more hugging for us, but usually he's cool about Annabeth and I.

"Percy your mom called, you and Annabeth need to go over she has big news." He says walking back over into the big house. Guess were going to my apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for the reviews keep them coming! Well question and answer in your reviews for this chapter. Do you want Thalico? I can make it go either way. And do you think it's too fluffy? I don't own PJO. REVIEW! **

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I are in a cab heading to my apartment in the city holding hands anxiously. I keep shaking my leg and I can't get it to stop.

"Percy calm down, everything will be ok I promise." Annabeth says putting her hand on my knee and surprisingly it stops shaking. I smile and kiss her forehead.

"Thanks Wise Girl, I'm just worried about my mom and Paul." I say looking out the cab. We finally reach my apartment and I jump out of the cab grabbing both mine and Annabeth's bags. We each packed two pairs of clothes in case we needed to stay with them a few days. I grab Annabeth's hand and head up to my apartment. When I get to the door I pause wondering what's going on that cant wait until the end of camp.

"Perce, come on." Annabeth says kissing my cheek and opening the door. I gulp and follow her inside. The apartment looks the same as usual nothing different.

"Sally? ?" Annabeth calls out into the empty room. She looks at me and I grab Riptide and put our bags on the stairs. I point to the stairs and uncap my sword as Annabeth unsheathes her dagger. We creep up the wooden stairs as silently as possible. I open my bedroom door and see everything the way I left it.

"Messy." Annabeth jokes. I glare at her and we walk down the hall to my mom's room, I knock on the door. I hear a click and the know the doors unlocked now. Paul opens the door looking surprised.

"Percy? Annabeth?" He says groggily. When he sees our weapons his eyes go wide.

"Hey where's my mom Paul? Oh, sorry Annabeth put your dagger away." I say as Paul shuts the door behind him and walks down the hallway leading into the living room.

"Well nice to see you Percy, Annabeth. Your mom, she's asleep in her work room, she was up all last night and said she wanted to work on her novel. So I couldn't sleep and actually just went to bed and who knows when she fell asleep." Paul says sitting down in the recliner, leaving Annabeth and I to sit on the loveseat. I'm worried about my mom, not sleeping isn't like her.

"I'm going to check on her, Annabeth have a conversation with Paul he's a good guy." I say walking into my mom's work room. I smile seeing her asleep on the couch I made her put in there a few years ago.

"Mom? It's Percy." I say in her ear. She bolts up hitting my head. Even though I'm invincible I still rub my head out of reflex.

"Percy you came!" She says pulling me into a hug. I sigh and sit down next to her on the red couch where she fell asleep.

"Of course I came, as soon as Chiron told me and Annabeth we rushed over." I say leaning against the back of the couch.

"Well I need to have a talk with Paul, Annabeth, you so lets go out there." she says walking over to the door. I smile and stand up. We walk out into the living room together and see Paul and Annabeth in a conversation.

"Hey Wise Girl whatcha talking about?" I ask sitting down next to her on the loveseat.

"Hey Sally everything ok?" Paul says looking over at my mom. She smiles and sits next to him on the couch across from us.

"Yes everybody everything's good, I'm fine. I have some news that I wanted to wait to share it with all of you." My mom says grabbing my stepdad's hand. What could be big? I mean she's already married.

Sally's POV

I look around the room before I continue on with my sentence to see my family's (Annabeth is like my daughter) faces. Paul's face was a mixture of confusion and love. Percy's was confusion and happiness. Annabeth's was the most shocking; her face was questioning and a bit of shock. Crap, I forgot her being a daughter of Athena she probably has figured out why I called them here.

"Well I called you two here to tell you something I found out yesterday. Percy, Paul, Annabeth I'm pregnant." I say slowly letting this sink in. I look over at Paul whose eyes are wide with shock and happiness. I lean over and kiss his cheek. I hear Annabeth suddenly scream and I'm refocused into the world around me. I look over and see Annabeth hovering over Percy who wasn't moving.

"Annabeth what happened!" I yell running over. Paul comes up behind me and wraps a protective arm around my waist. I smile and turn back to my son who is passed out on the couch. Annabeth is crying her eyes out which is extremely odd, seeing a daughter of Athena cry not something you'd want to ever see.

"When you said you were pregnant, he fainted." She says in between sobs. I lean over and put an arm over her shoulder.

"Shh Annabeth, everything will be ok I know it. Paul will you carry Percy upstairs into his room please?" I turn around and face my husband. He smiles and wraps an arm around Percy. He groans as Percy's weight is on his.

"Thanks Paul. Oh you can go lay back down upstairs if you want. Annabeth and I are going to have a talk." I say patting Annabeth's arm, she stiffens and then sighs. Paul nods and walks up the stairs as I turn to face my sons girlfriend.

"What's up Sally?" I smile to myself. I had told her months ago to stop calling me Ms. Jackson or . I stand up pulling her with me and lead her into the kitchen.

"Annabeth you know I love you right?" I say sitting down in one of the many chairs. She gives me a questioning look and nods.

"I just need to know something. Do you love him?" I ask quietly. I need to know the truth, I knew that she liked him for the longest time before he realized it. Annabeth blushes a deep red and smiles.

"Sally honestly, I love him more than my life." I smile and pull her into a hug. She loves him; I know for sure that Percy loves her just by how he acts around her.

"Annabeth, I'm glad and I love you like a daughter so you should know that if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here." I say as she pulls away from the hug. Her face brightens up.

"Well there is something I need to talk to someone about but I can't ask anyone. Certainly not my mom, if I even mention Percy's name she goes insane." Annabeth frowns and stands up out of her chair. She walks over to the bags in the corner and pulls out her cell phone and walks back over and sits down.

Annabeth's POV

I'm sitting in the kitchen with Sally, Percy's mom when my cell phone goes off. I roll my eyes and pull it out of my back pocket seeing whose calling me. Thalia.

"Hey Thals what's up?" I ask looking at Sally; she smiles and goes to pull something out of the fridge. I grin when she sets out a huge plate of blue chocolate chip cookies.

"Um Chiron wants to know if you'll be coming back tonight?" I sigh and grab a cookie.

"Nope, tell him were going to stay with his mom for a few days." Sally's eyes widen and then a huge grin spreads across her face.

"Oh, ok well I'm leaving tomorrow to go back to the hunters. I'll be back before camp ends ok Annabeth?" I frown. I'm going to miss Thalia, I never see her anyways so when I do I try and cherish the time I have.

"Alright bye Thalia, I love you."

"Bye Annabeth I love you too, oh and if Percy ever hurts you call me and I'll zap him to smithereens." I hang up with a big smile on my face.

"You ok Annabeth?" I look over and see Sally staring at me concerned. I nod and take another bit of this cookie. Percy told me she was a good cook, but I never assumed she could make cookies taste so good.

"Yeah it was Thalia, she wanted to know if we were going back to camp tonight and to tell me goodbye since she is leaving in the morning to go back to the hunters." I smile and pat her hand gently. After a few hours of talking about anything, everything with Sally I feel a lot better. She's a great listener and she is also good at given advice to help me(with mainly Percy) , I enjoy talking to her. We have moved to the living room and I look over at Sally who fell asleep a few minutes ago. I close my eyes and think of my I wish I had a mom like Sally, she was so caring and I cant help being a little jealous of Seaweed Brain. I open my eyes when I hear footsteps on the stairs and automatically my hand goes to my waist where I keep my dagger.

"Annabeth?" I remove my hand and run to greet my boyfriend. When he sees me he smiles and pulls me into a hug, I tighten my grip on him I never want to let him go.

"Hey Seaweed Brain lets go to your room and talk so we don't wake up your mom." I say leading him back up the stairs and into the room he showed me when we first got here.

"Wise Girl, what time is it? And how long was I out?" He says pulling me onto his bed. I look at my silver watch with an owl (A Christmas gift from my wonderful boyfriend) and see its already nine pm. Wow; we have been here almost nine hours.

"Well its nine, and you've been out for about three hours." I say lying down against his chest. He wraps his arm around my waist to pull me closer.

"Wise Girl is my mom really…. you know?" He asks into my ear. I smile and turn my face around and kiss him lightly. Even the slightest touch sends chills down my back.

"Pregnant? Yeah Percy she is, be happy for her and Paul. This new baby will never replace you in her heart Seaweed Brain. We had a talk this afternoon and well she loves you more than you'll ever know. It makes me jealous of you that you have this awesome mom who loves you so much and cares enough to see if I'm good enough for her son." I say leaning my head against his head. He chuckles and kisses my nose.

"I'm sorry she interrogated you, and there's no need to be jealous you have the best boyfriend in the entire world. Oh you are also most defiantly good for me, too good. I love you Annabeth Chase." He says closing his eyes. I follow his example and curl up against his ridiculously hard abs.

"I love you too Peruses Jackson." I say ready to go to sleep. Right when I'm almost asleep an IM pops up scaring me to death. I'm staring face to face with no other than the goddess of wisdom my mom, Athena. I smack Percy and he jumps up and then sees my mom. He removes his arm from around my waist and scoots away from me.

"Sea Spawn I've been here for about five minutes before my favorite daughter saw me, so I already saw your arm around her." My mom says looking sad.

"What's wrong mom?" I say pulling Percy back over.

"I no I'm going to regret this but I'm giving you guys permission to date." Athena says looking directly at Percy. He looks shocked and I'm sure his exact face is copied on mine.

"Mom, I'm not complaining but may I ask why all of the sudden are you ok with it?" Percy nods and wraps his arm around my waist again.

"Well Annabeth, Aphrodite showed me a video of you talking to his mom today and I hear that you said you could never talk to me about him because you knew I'd just get mad or ignore you. It hit me hard, Annabeth I want you to talk to me about everything. Peruses, I can see you make my daughter very happy, but you hurt her I will destroy you." I have my mouth hanging open and can't figure out how to shut it.

"Lady Athena, thank you. I wont ever hurt her I love her too much." Percy says kissing my hair. I realize that we must look kind of odd sitting in this position; I'm sitting on Percy's lap with his arm around my waist.

"I know Peruses, goodbye Annabeth come talk to me sometime." She says swiping through the image.

"Did that just happen?" Percy says looking at me. I roll my eyes and lay back down.

"Yes Seaweed Brain it did. Lets get some sleep; I'll see you in the morning." I say curling against him again. He smiles and wraps his arms around me again.

"Night Wise Girl."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok guys I'm going to continue this story. Thank you olymusgirl 12, piper 0227, Vee529 and The Great Book for telling me to continue, I really appreciate it Please keep reviewing, and since no one answered I'm going to have Thalico in my story, Tratie and some other PJO couples so it makes it more interesting. Thankss: Percabeth4ever15 3 **

Thalia's POV

I was about to go over and talk to Annabeth and Percy about truth or dare when Chiron went over and said something that made Percy go white and Annabeth nervous. They came over and told me that they had to go to Percy's apartment his mom had to talk with them. I was sad because now they wouldn't be at our game but quickly got over it because I was also worried about Mrs. Blowfis. When I reached my cabin there was already about ten people in my cabin waiting on me.

"Hey guys ready to start?" I ask plopping down on my white duvet. They all nod.

"Ok here are the rules, on truths no lying (DUH) but on dares if you chicken out then you have to remove one item of clothing." They all groan but agree. I smile and look around to find my first victim of the day.

"Clarisse truth or dare?" She raises and eyebrow then rolls her eyes.

"Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to go in the Aphrodite cabin and ask for a makeover." I say smugly. She glares at me and then sighs.

"Whatever daughter of Zeus." She gets up and walks over to the cabin.

"Ok who wants her turn?" Connor Stoll raises his hand I nod.

"Ok…. Katie truth or dare?" She blushes. Everyone knows that Travis and Katie like each other, but Travis is dense and doesn't realize it. So when Connor picks his brothers crush I feel sorry for Travis and or Katie

"Truth." Connor looks at Travis who looks like he might get sick.

"Katie who do you like?" Connor asks innocently.

"Um….. Err Travis." She mumbles out finally. I look over at Travis who is as red as Katie. Aw, even though I'm a hunter I still appreciate true love.

"Ok, Thalia truth or dare?" Katie asks mischievously. I gulp.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Nico." my eyes go wide and then I sigh.

"Come here, death breath." He leans over and I kiss him lightly. Oh. My. Gods. I pull away and I look at Nico whose face is as red as a tomato. I can't say this me being a hunter and all but I loved that kiss.

"Um ok, Chris truth or dare?" I ask as Clarisse comes back in with enough makeup to cover an entire cheerleading squad for a year.

"Dare Grace." I smile and look at Clarisse.

"I dare you to stay overnight in the Ares cabin, in the same bed as Clarisse." I smile to myself. Everyone else starts laughing except Clarisse and Chris. They have been dating for like two years now but are very shy about it.

"Fine, but Thalia expect payback." He says calmly. I grin and nod. The dinner bell goes off and I realize we've been playing this for hours now. On my way to dinner I call Annabeth and say my goodbye since I'm leaving in the morning. Leaving camp, leaving my dad, leaving Nico. Whoa, where did that come from! I need to talk to my dad before I have to leave tomorrow. After I finished eating I walk up to Chiron who's playing Pinochle with Mr.D.

"Ugh, it's Talia." Mr.D says barley looking up. I roll my eyes; he can't get anyone's name right. Ever. Chiron turns around and smiles at me.

"Hi Thalia, how can I help you dear?" He asks as I sit down next to him.

"Chiron I need to go talk to my dad ok?" I ask quickly and quietly. I know that he can easily say no and he has before.

"Alright, bye Thalia. Remember you are always welcome here at camp daughter of Zeus." I smile and walk towards the hill where the Camp-Half Blood van is. I climb in and wait silently as we reach the Empire State Building.

"600th floor please." I say impatiently, I'm already running out of time. For once the guy looks up and he recognizes me and I go straight up to Olympus. When the elevator doors open I jump out and hear Poseidon and Athena in another argument about what you may ask? Annabeth and Percy. I don't want to interrupt but I don't know where my dad is. I clear my throat and Athena turns ready to incinerate me but then she realizes it's just me and calms down. Poseidon smiles and rolls his eyes at Athena.

"Hey where's my dad?" I ask calmly. Athena sighs and points to the room where we went last time. I smile and walk towards the huge room. I knock quietly incase he's busy.

"Whose there?" I hear my dad say.

"Dad it's me Thalia, can I come in?" I ask outside the door.

"Thalia, Come in!" I smile and push open the door. My dad is sitting at the table in the center of the room, thankfully, in his human form.

"So what brings you here?" He asks looking up from whatever he was doing. I sigh.

"Dad I have a question but you cant tell anyone about it ok?" I ask nervously.

"Thalia I won't say anything unless you tell me too, is everything ok?" He asks concerned. I smile and nod; I sit down on the huge couch and look at my dad.

"Ok don't be mad, what would you say if I quit the hunters?" I say nervously. For a few minutes its complete silence, I look up and my dad looks confused.

"I'm not mad, but just two days ago you loved the hunters what happened!" I sigh.

"Well I do love the hunters but I can't stand being away from my friends, camp, and even you. I haven't seen you since the war last year!" And Nico, shut up brain. Gosh stupid Katie for making Nico and I kiss.

"Thalia you know I love you, but is there anything else wanting to make you quit the hunters?" He asks knowingly. Gr, stupid gods for knowing everything.

"Maybe, I dunno dad." I say in my most convincing voice I can.

"Who is he?" I can't help it I start laughing. My dad looks at me funny but then starts laughing along side me.

"How'd you know? I mean no body?" Crap, he now knows there's someone. He chuckles and looks over at me knowingly.

"You're my daughter. Come on Thalia who is it?" I smile and look at the walls.

"Nico." I say quietly.

"Hades's son?" I look up and see my dad trying not to crack up laughing.

"Shut up dad." I say playfully. He walks over and sits next to me.

"Does he make you happy?" I nod

"Then I don't care if you quit the hunters, but it's up to you. Wait a minute how do you know you like him? Thalia Grace did you kiss Nico Di Angelo?" My eyes widen.

"Bye dad!" I start to run out of the room, but what he says next makes me blush.

"I think I got my answer, no more kissing Thalia!" I smile and run down the hall until I get to the elevator.

Nico's POV

After dinner I'm walking to my cabin when an Aphrodite girl runs up to me.

"Can I help you?" I say slightly annoyed.

"Yep, your Nico right?" I nod and have a feeling I'm going to regret this.

"The one who likes Thalia Grace Hunter of Artemis?" The annoying girl says.

"First of all out of my way, second leave me alone!" I say walking past them and into my cabin. I sigh and shut my door wanting to be alone. I walk over to my bed and lay down, more like throw myself on the bed but oh well. I cant stop thinking about that kiss that Thalia and I had in her cabin. How her lips were so soft, how beautiful she is, Ugh Nico snap out of it. Thalia Grace is a hunter of Artemis; off limits. I sigh and close my eyes thinking I could maybe get some sleep when there was a loud banging on my door. Why wont people just let me sleep? Is it too much to ask just to get a few hours of sleep? I walk over to the door and open it. Standing there is Malcolm, Annabeth's brother,

"Hi Malcolm, what can I do for you?" I ask impatiently.  
>"Nico I need a training partner, so want to train?" Ah sleep can wait. I smile and grab my sword off the table and follow Malcolm out into the night. We head into the arena where Clarisse and one of her siblings were sparing.<p>

"Ready Nico?" I nod and get into my stance ready for whatever he's can throw at me. He pulls out his sword and nods at me and lunges in for an attack. I block the attack and try lunging for him but he was expecting that and disarms me. I summon four dead warriors to handle Malcolm while I grab my sword. Luckily it works, and I grab my sword and lung at him. He was unprepared and fell to the ground with my sword tip at his throat.

"Nice Nico." I smile and remove my sword.

"So how are things going with Lacey?" I ask sitting down grabbing a drink of water.

"Pretty good, I guess. Do you have a girlfriend right now?" I shake my head thinking of Thalia and our kiss again.

"It's been good working with you Malcolm but I'm going back to my cabin." He nods and I start walking. I'm not paying attention to anything just keep thinking about how amazing Thalia's lips felt on mine. I run into someone and we both fall to the ground.

"Hey Death Breath can you get off me?" I realize the person I ran over was Thalia. I smile and stand up, I give her a hand up and walk with her towards the cabins.

"So I heard your leaving tomorrow Pinecone Face?" I say sadly. We make it to the cabins and I sit down on the Hades's cabins steps.

"Yeah, I think. Hey Nico can I ask you a question?" I nod. You can ask me anything you want beautiful. Ha, like I'd ever say that.

"What would you say if I quit the hunters?"


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth's POV

It was two weeks since we had found out that Percy's mom was pregnant, and one week since we had been back at camp. When we got back to camp I noticed three things; one, Lacey and Malcolm had broken up. Two, that Thalia had left crying (heard that from one of the Apollo campers). Three, Nico hasn't come out of his cabin since she left. All there of these things worry or bother me. I'm worried about Thalia, I have never seen her cry except when we told her that Luke had turned evil she had tears in her eyes. I sigh and lean against my bed post looking at my siblings writing or drawing on the smart boards. I need to talk to Thalia. I get off my bed and walk out of my cabin, heading to Zeus's fist. On my way there I see Percy (trying) shooting arrows at one of the test dummies but all missing by a lot. I grin and keep walking into the forest. I get to the fist and search around in my pockets for a drachma. Yes! I pull one out and go to the lake and throw it in.

"O Iris please except my offering, Please show me Thalia Grace with the hunters." I say into the mist. It shimmers for a few seconds and then Thalia appears in a tent looking sad. It breaks my heart to see my best friend look so depressed. She doesn't see me.

"Hey Thals," I say trying to get her attention. She looks up and a huge smile reaches her face when she realizes its me.

"Annabeth! I miss you," I smile and see a tear roll down her cheek. I quickly change my smile to a frown. She notices and wipes away the tear.

"What's going on Thalia?"

"Nnnothing… why what did you hear?" She stutters.

"I heard you left Camp crying, since when does the almighty daughter of Zeus cry?"

"Just something that happened Annabeth, I'm fine." I shake my head at her.

"What happened Thal?" She lets another tear fall.

"Ask Nico. I have to go; I will be back to camp in a few days, my dad called Artemis saying it's an emergency. Love you Annabeth, keep Kelp Head from dying." I grin.

"Always, love you too Thals see you soon." She swipes through the message and she disappears. I sigh and lean back against the rock.

"So I'm guessing you want me to tell you what happened?" I look up and there stood Nico Di Angelo. I nod and pat the ground besides me; he plops down and takes a deep breath.

"Well If I tell you please don't tell anyone, I mean I know you'll tell Percy but no one else got it?" I nod and look into his black eyes that send cold chills down your back.

"Well Thalia came to me the day before she left saying she had to talk to me. She asked me what I would say if she left the hunters, me being dumb said I dunno be happy to see my friend again. I then asked why she was leaving the hunt, she said because she found a guy she liked and wanted to be with him. I also didn't realize that she meant me and said, Oh really? That's cool I'm glad your happy, I got to go an Aphrodite girl said she needs to talk to me. I left her right where we are now, that night I put all the pieces together and went to find her but she had already left." He said with tears in his eyes. You want to know something you never want to see? A kid of Hades crying.

"So who does she like?" Nico starts laughing his head off.

"And your supposed to be a daughter of Athena. Annabeth, Thalia likes me." That was the last thing I hear.

Percy POV

I'm in my cabin when Will Solace comes in running and knocking over my bag of clothes on the floor. I'm about to yell at him for messing with my stuff when I see his face; I have only seen this face once, last year when Annabeth took that poison dagger.

"Will, what's wrong?" I say standing up and grabbing Riptide.

"Annabeth…. In the infirmary…passed out….She'll be ok…. I promise." He says panting. He must have ran straight here from the Big house.

"Thanks Will." I say running to the Big House. On my way I see Nico walking back to his cabin looking worse than ever; I want to stop and ask what's wrong but I remember Annabeth. I run into the infirmary and see Chiron and Grover standing next to a bed.

"Annabeth!" I yell and run over. Chiron turns around and smiles.

"Percy my boy, she'll be fine just shock." I sigh with relief and sit down next to the bed.

"If she just fainted then why is she in here?" I ask drawing circles with my finger on her hand. Grover runs outside and I see Will walk over to him.

"When she fainted Percy she hit her head on a rock, but she'll be ok." I look over and kiss her forehead and lean back against the chair. Just then Grover comes back in.

"Chiron there's about twenty monsters outside of the border of camp. I think there might be a half blood out there." He says as I stand up.

"Grover get Clarisse's cabin, Nico, and Annabeth's cabin and meet me at the border." I say grabbing Riptide out of my pocket. Grover nods and runs out the door towards the cabins.

"Percy I know you're our best fighter but should you really be fighting when you know you'll only be worried about her?" Chiron asks as I grab Annabeth's invisibility cap off the table and turn to face Chiron.

"Yes I will be worried about my girlfriend Chiron, but if I don't go I'll be worried about all the other campers who are fighting out there." He nods and I lean down to kiss her forehead and walk out into the field. I head towards Thalia's tree and see that the rest of the campers I had told to get there were just now getting there and heading towards the monsters. I spot the Minotaur and head towards him.

"Hey ugly remember me?" I say charging the monster. He charges back but I easily sidestep him and throw on Annabeth's cap to become invisible. The minotaur looks really confused now so I hop onto its back and slam Riptide into him. He disintegrates into dust. I charge some other monsters that I just clash straight through with Riptide easily.

"Percy! Help, its Malcolm he's seriously hurt." I hear Clarisse yell I look over and see Malcolm, Annabeth's half brother lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. I run over and kneel down next to him noticing he has a huge gash acrossed his chest.

"Clarisse there is only about three monsters left, can you handle it while I take Malcolm back?" I look up at Clarisse, daughter of Ares, she nods. I pick him up and run back to the big house. When I get there I kick open the door and see Annabeth sitting up in her bed talking to Chiron.

"Oh hello my boy, oh dear what happened to Malcolm?" Chiron asks taking him from me and setting him in a bed in the corner.

"I'm not sure, Clarisse was next to him when it happened but she is still out there. I left her and the rest with only three monsters to deal with." I say sitting down next to the door unable to move. Chiron walks over and hands me a square of ambrosia. I smile and gratefully eat the ambrosia.

"Seaweed Brain are you ok?" I look up and see Annabeth staring at me. Crap, I forgot she was awake. I nod and try and stand up. Sadly, I completely fail and collapse onto the floor. Annabeth climbs out of her bed and runs over.

"Chiron!" She yells. Chiron clomps over and picks me up and puts me into a bed next to Annabeth's. I sigh and lean against the pillows.

"Hey Wise Girl, how you feeling?" I ask looking up at her worried face.

"Better than you." I crack a smile. She pulls her bed over closer to mine so they are touching each other and climbs in. I grab her hand and give it a small squeeze.

"What happened out there with Nico Annabeth?" I ask quietly. As soon as I say it her face goes bright red.

"I found out why Nico has been hiding in his cabin all the time. I'll explain later." I nod and close my eyes.

"Chiron, Thalia is going to be coming back for a few days soon to visit her dad ok?" She whispers quietly.

"Ok my dear, but do you have to have your beds so close together?" He asked in s strained voice. Oh Chiron.

"Please, please, please let me stay like this tonight? He's already asleep anyway I just need someone near me tonight." She pleads. Gods this girl is talented to get what she wants. I hear his sigh.

"Alright Annabeth, but only because I trust you to make sure he'll be ok through the night. If he wakes up in pain give him the nectar next to his bed and a square of ambrosia ok?" I hear Annabeth mumble something and the door close quietly.

"He's gone Seaweed Brain." I open my eyes and see her right in front of me.

"Nurse Annabeth I have a serious problem." I say with the upmost seriousness I can.

"Oh really what's that?" She asks playing along.

"It's my lips nurse I cant feel them." I wink at her and see her blush.

"Oh really, hmm let me see what I can do about that." She says leaning in and pressing her lips softly to mine. I grin and pull away after a little bit. She sighs and lies down next to me in our beds.

"Could you feel that?" She says intertwining our fingers together.

"Oh yeah I felt that most defiantly thanks nurse." She smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Hey guys hate to ruin the moment but just to remind you I'm in the room over here." I look over and see Malcolm's chest wrapped in gauze but other than that looks better.

"Sorry Malcolm." I grin and lay down wrapping my arms around Annabeth.

"Night Percy,"

"Night Wise Girl,"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you to all who reviewed I appreciate it as always. Someone reviewed saying I misspelled Perseus wrong I'm sorry my computer kept autocorrecting it and I didn't notice. Sorry, please keep reviewing.**

Thalia's POV

I'm walking up the hill of Camp Half Blood thinking about Sophie one of the younger hunters who had told me not to kiss any boys while I was gone. I had to laugh; it would be more likely to KILL a boy than kiss one especially a son of Hades.

"Thalia!" I look up and see Annabeth running at me. I smile and prepare myself for her to tackle me. She does.

"Hey Annabeth, everything ok? Percy sent me an IM yesterday saying you were in the infirmary together a few days ago?" I ask dragging my silver duffle bag with a lightning bolt embroidered on it up the hill.

"Well yeah, I guess. I passed out and hit my head while I was in the forest with err a certain person, and Percy well we had a small fight here and he overworked himself and couldn't walk so Chiron put him in the infirmary with me and Malcolm." She says looking everywhere except me. Does she know?

"Why was Malcolm in the infirmary? Is he ok?" I ask looking around camp. I've missed this place so much even though it has only been a few weeks.

"Oh yeah he's ok now. He was attacked during the small fight and cut open his chest. One word; gross." I smile and then am tackled by an abnormally strong teenage boy.

"Percy…..can't breathe." I say trying to shove him off me. Geez with him being invincible he has gotten a lot heavier and stronger. He hops off me and pulls me to my feet.

"Sorry Thals, I missed seeing my cousin." I roll my eyes and pick up my bag I dropped. Ever since I came back from being a tree Percy and I call each other cousins. Technically Annabeth and him are cousins too but I'd never mention that; they're too cute together.

"It's ok cousin." He grins and intertwines his fingers with Annabeth's. I smile and walk next to them listening to them ramble on about nothing of importance. I wasn't really paying attention until I heard something that came as a shock.

"Nico still hasn't came out since that night Annabeth," I hear Percy say quietly. That night, Meaning the night I left or?  
>"Annabeth will you come with me to my cabin and help me unpack? Percy I would invite you but I'm not too comfortable with you seeing my bras." His eyes go wide. He kisses Annabeth's cheek and runs off. I look at Annabeth who is cracking up.<p>

"Thals…. I… missed…. you…. so…. much." She finally gets out in between laughs. I smile and try and stop laughing but I can't. I walk into the Zeus cabin and am glad that it is the same way it was when I left it.

"Alright Annabeth I didn't ask you here to unpack I need to talk to you but I didn't want Percy here to know yet." She looks at me questioningly but just shuts the door and locks it. I sigh and plop on my bed with my silver comforter with my name on it.

"Thal spill. You look so sad and I cant figure it out. I have never seen you like this, not even when I told you about Luke." She says sitting down on the bed next to mine. Since I'm the only child of Zeus (that we know about) the other beds are plain with just a plain blue comforter with a lightning bolt on it.

"Annabeth, that night when you IM'd me did you talk to um err….. Nico?" I say his name in spite. She looks up and frowns, then nods. I sigh, I should be furious with her but I cant be.

"Yeah I did, Thal please don't be mad! He um told me about the night before you left." She says staring at the window in the corner with a picture of Annabeth, Percy, Nico and me the day after Percy defeated Kronos. I smile in that picture Annabeth and Percy are holding hands and her hand on his shoulder. Nico and I are standing back to back looking over our shoulders at each other laughing.

"I'm not mad at you. I told you to ask him, I guess I didn't think you really would. So now you know." I say trying to hold back my tears. Gods I hate Nico for making me feel so weak. Whenever I think about him I either cry or want to kiss him.

"Thals," Annabeth exclaims jumping off the bed and giving me a hug. I sink into my best friends arms and let the tears fall.

"I was going to quit the hunters for him and he didn't even care he just left me to go be with an Aphrodite kid." I sob. She pulls away and looks at me for a moment.

"Thalia, he likes you. When you told him you were in love with someone he didn't realize you meant him." I feel my eyes go wide. He didn't know, he didn't know! I let more tears fall. There was a sudden knock on the door and I'm so glad Annabeth locked the door once I hear the voice.

"Thalia open up, I just heard from an Apollo kid that a quote 'hot looking Goth girl heading in the Zeus cabin' end quote." I smile and then realize that Annabeth is walking towards the door. I jump up and run into my bathroom and lock the door. I'm never coming out, I never want to see Nico Di Angelo's face again.

Nico's POV

I step out of my cabin for the first time since the night of the fight, and I instantly regret it. As soon as I step out I see about ten Aphrodite girls turn and see me and check me out. They are clueless bimbos who only care about makeup and clothes. I hear thunder and realize I kind of insulted Aphrodite, sorry? I'm walking past the archery range when I hear one of the new Apollo campers talking to Will about some new girl. I decide to listen in so I know which cabin to avoid now.

"Will I'm not kidding I saw this hot looking Goth girl heading to the Zeus cabin!" I freeze. Hot Goth girl heading to the Zeus cabin? Thalia's back. Thalia is here in the same place as me, I'm screwed. I decide to get this meeting over with as soon as possible so I head to the Zeus cabin. When I get to the porch I hear Annabeth's voice and someone crying? I knock on the door and get no response.

"Thalia open up, I just heard from an Apollo kid that a quote 'hot looking Goth girl was heading towards the Zeus cabin'." I say hopping she'll let me in. I hear another door slam and then the cabin door swing open wide revealing Annabeth.

"Go ahead, she locked herself in the bathroom I'm going to go find Percy and see if he wants to go swimming. If you need me check the beach." She says pushing past me and towards her cabin. I take a deep breath and step in. The first thing that hits me is its so… Thalia. I mean she has pictures up of Annabeth, Percy, Luke, and me; also some posters of bands that we love. I smile and look at one picture in particular. The picture is of Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and me. It was taken the day after we had won the war; everything was so simple and carefree, we looked happy.

"We look happy don't we?" I spin around and see her standing next to the bathroom door looking at the picture. I smile and laugh.

"Yeah, I love this picture. Thalia I missed you." I say taking a step towards her, but she takes a step back. I sigh and sit down on the beanbag chair in her cabin.

"Nico, why are you in my cabin?" I flinch away from her. I can feel her hatred towards me right now and am scared I will be blasted with lightning.

"I came to see you." She rolls her eyes and walks over to her bed and sits down.

"Nico, I really don't want to see you."

"Ok Thalia, when you're ready to talk I'll be here." I stand up and walk over to her. She looks down. I sigh and give her a quick hug and walk out the door. Damn, I needed to tell her that I like her too, but no I have to be a chicken and leave her there like last time. I stop and run back to Thalia's cabin; I had forgotten to close the door and I look in and see her looking at the picture I was staring at earlier. I knock quietly and she looks up. This is the first time she has directly looked at me since she left; she piercing blue eyes are as beautiful as ever. She sees me and I can automatically see the hurt in her eyes; I now regret ever coming back to her cabin at all.

"Nico, why are you here again?" She says putting the picture back onto the window.

"I had to come back to tell you something," I say looking at my feet.

"I don't have all day go on with it," I smile and look up at her.

"Thalia I'm sorry I left you there last time; I'm not sure why but I didn't realize you meant me so I was hurt. I'm so sorry Thals. I really like you Pinecone face." I say looking at her, but when I say I like her and she looks away I decide to leave. I'm back at my cabin and I know it's almost time for dinner but I don't want to see Thalia again, she probably hates me now. I hear the dinner bell go off and I don't move; I'm never leaving this room again. Just then there's a knock on my door; I get up to see who it is.

"Death Breath open the door, it's time for dinner!" Only one person calls me Death Breath; Thalia Grace. I open the door and there she stands looking impatient.

"Ready? I'm hungry lets go." I nod and shut the door following her to dinner. When we arrive I see Annabeth raise her eyebrow at us and then whisper something to Percy. I roll my eyes and head to go get some food. I get up and scrape some of my food for my dad, Hades but also some for Zeus for Thalia. I sit down at my lonely Hades table and look over at Thalia who is in deep conversation with Chiron and Mr.D. Then Mr.D stands up,  
>"Ok brats by a request of Talia tonight you may sit wherever you want for dinner." He sits down and says something to Chiron who just laughs. I'm thinking about moving to go sit with Percy when I see Annabeth move over and sit next to him, and I mean right next to him. I sigh and decide to sit by myself anyways.<p>

"Mind if I sit here?" I look up and see Thalia. I smile and shake my head; she smiles and sits down acrossed from me.

"So how'd you get them to allow them to let us sit anywhere we want?" I ask just trying to make conversation. She grins.

"Easy, I just said that I didn't want to sit alone and since I'm not here long that I think my dad wouldn't want be to be lonely." I choke on my piece of steak and Thalia stares at me oddly.

"What wrong Nico?" I guess my face showed my expressions.

"Um well I thought you were back for I dunno good?" I say nervously. When I look up I notice her face is red.

"Nico, I decided not to quit the hunters after that night we had our talk. I can't deal with the pain I had to again, so by me staying in the hunt I won't have to." I nod and try and hold back the tears. Yeah I know what you're thinking a son of Hades crying? This girl is special, I have never liked anyone more than I like her.

"I'm really sorry about that Thals; well I got to go so cya!" I yell running straight for my cabin. I hear her yell my name but tears are already streaming down my face so I refuse to go back. I throw open my cabin door and lock the door. I lay down on my bed thinking that I made the biggest mistake of my life my leaving her a few weeks ago and now I can't get her back.

Thalia POV

When Nico ran towards his cabin I immediately felt terrible; I just broke his heart like he broke mine. I put my head down on the table and try to get the image of his face right before he ran out of my head. His face was filled with hurt that it made me want to break down and cry.

"Thalia, come on." I lift my head up and see Percy standing there. I groan and put my head back down. I want Annabeth; correction I need her.

"Thals come on, Annabeth's in my cabin waiting on us lets go." I shake my head no and hear him chuckle. What is he going to do? Just then I'm thrown over his shoulder and being carried away from the dinning pavilion.

"Percy let me go!" I scream, hoping someone will hear me. Some do, they turn around and just chuckle to themselves. I cant blame them for not wanting to help, I mean what would you do go fight the savior of Olympus to save a girl? Hell no. We reach his cabin and he puts me down after he has already locked the door. I look over and see Annabeth on Percy's bed looking confused.  
>"Ok Thals what's going on? Earlier today you said you liked him, and now he admits he likes you and you blow him off?" She yells. I am too embarrassed to even look at Percy so I look at the walls and the ceiling.<p>

"Thanks for telling Percy, Annabeth," I say a little too sourly. Ugh, if I kept this up I won't have any friends at all. I shouldn't have been so rude I mean Annabeth loves Percy and you can obviously see he loves her by how many pictures of them are hanging on his walls. I notice the same picture in his cabin that I have and I smile.

"Pinecone face I already knew, you were kind of obvious tonight at dinner or so I though," he says looking at me. I sigh and walk over to Percy's bed. I lay down next to Annabeth and see Percy sit on the end of the bed.

"Ok, sorry Percy I didn't mean to snap at you. So guys what should I do then about Nico? Percy guy advice would be very helpful as well." I say closing my eyes. I start thinking about Nico and how mad he made me last time and now I broke his heart.

"THALIA!" I open my eyes and see a huge thunderstorm above my head; I sigh and wave it away.

"Well now that were safe from lightning to you Thalia. As Nico's best friend I can promise you that he likes you a lot Thalia. You might have broken his heart but if you still want to go out with him; he'll take you back." Percy says looking towards the Hades cabin. Nico doesn't want any company it looks like, everything is pitch black and the windows are blacken out; which means no one enters at all.

"I doubt it Percy, he was so upset at dinner. I didn't want him to get his heart broken; I just wanted him to feel like I did when he broke mine." I say closing my eyes again.

"Hey Thal?" I open my eyes and realize we must have fallen asleep because its dark outside and Percy's sleeping on the floor with his comforter wrapped around us.

"Yeah?" I say standing up.

"Can I sleep in your cabin tonight?"

"Yep." She wakes up Percy and gets him to move onto the bed(which was pretty funny to watch). She kisses his cheek and points to the door I nod and follow her out into the night. We walk in silence back to my cabin, I unlock the door and walk inside.

"Annabeth you can sleep in the bed next to mine," She nods and collapses on it; asleep. I smile and climb into my bed. Before I go to sleep I look at the picture of Nico and me and let out a chocked sob. I will get him back even if that means quitting the hunters. I smile to myself and close my eyes. Tomorrow I will get Nico Di Angelo to be mine even if it's the last thing I do.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy's POV

I woke up the next morning in my bed which was odd because I could have sworn that Annabeth and Thalia had fallen asleep on my bed last night and me on the floor. I sit up in my bed just as my door opens and closes its self without anyone there. Or so you'd think. I smile as I feel someone climb into my bed with me.

"Hey Wise Girl, care to take off your hat so your boyfriend can see you?" I say trying to find her again. The air in front of me shimmers in front of my face and see Annabeth's face less than an inch from mine. I take my opportunity and kiss her; I can her smile as my lips touch hers. I could stay like this forever until someone clears their throat. So help me if this is Malcolm again I was going to kill him. I look over and see Clarisse and Chris standing in the door; they are grinning like fools.

"Can I help you two?" I ask pulling away from Annabeth. She moves she she's sitting next to me on the bed.

"Yep, were on inspection duty. One; Percy your cabin is a mess I give it a two. Now second of all you're both breaking camp rules by being in the same room alone." Chris says smugly. I smile to myself and Clarisse looks at me oddly.

"Yeah I know my cabins messy I could care less. Second Chris you wouldn't tell Chiron about this because I still have that video." I have a video from a week ago of him and Clarisse making out in his cabin alone after curfew. Let's just say that is not something you ever want to see; I almost threw up when I saw them, but instead I made a video.

"You wouldn't." He says losing his cockiness. I smile and nod.

"Bye Percy, Annabeth," they say walking out of my cabin.

"Good morning Seaweed Brain. I was wondering if you'd like to train with me today?" She asks climbing out of my bed. Training with Annabeth? I grin and nod my head.

"Awesome, meet me in the training arena in say ten minutes?" I nod and she walks over to me and kisses my cheek and walks out of my cabin. Now I'm excited, really excited. Annabeth and I never get to train because of us being the best swordfighters usually we are teaching other classes or working with Chiron. I like Chiron and all but his training sessions are always against one of the test dummies and never against each other. I sigh and walk into the bathroom to take a shower.

When I come out of the shower a look at my clock and realize I have four minutes until I have to meet Annabeth. I quickly grab a pair of basketball shorts and my camp half blood shirt and sprint out the door. When I reach the arena Annabeth is already there reading a book about architecture, so I decide to scare her. I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her slender waist.

"AH!" She screams pulling out her knife and putting it at the base of my throat.

"Oh, Percy it's just you. Don't ever scare me like that again!" She says placing her knife on the ground next to where we were.

"Sorry Wise Girl, ready to fight?" I ask releasing her waist and pulling out my ballpoint pen. She shakes her head and picks up her dagger.

"Ready." I nod and she springs the first attack. I easily block it and try to disarm her, but she was expecting that she springs away.

"Nice try," she says going into defensive mode. I spring forward and try to knock her dagger out of the way but she collides her blade with mine. I twist my wrist and her dagger slips out of her hand. I'm about to say I win, but she takes a step closer and wraps her arms around my neck. I grin and drop Riptide and lean in for a kiss. Annabeth has other plans; her face is less than an inch away from mine.

"I win Seaweed Brain," She says grinning. How'd she win? I disarmed her. Then I notice that she had a back up knife in her sleeve and has the blade pointed at the small of my back. I groan and give her an evil stare.

"Cheater," I call walking away from her knowing she'd follow. I hear her laugh and run up behind me. I'm about to sprint ahead when she pounces on my back.

"Nice Wise Girl," I say as she wraps her legs around my back. I sigh and grab her legs so she won't fall off my back as I walk.

"Where to?" I question walking towards the exit of the arena. I feel her golden princess curls fall onto my face.

"How about the Big House? I need to talk to Chiron." I nod and start walking towards the Big House. A few of the Aphrodite campers start giggling as we walk bye.

"Is this my punishment for losing to you?" I ask halfway to the Big House.

"Yep," she says emphasizing the 'p'. I sigh and continue walking.

"Hey Percy you lose at sword fighting?" I turn around and am face to face with Thalia.

"Sadly, how'd you know?" I ask as I continue walking, Thalia follows.

"Because I know Annabeth." Thalia grins and Annabeth starts laughing.

"Well I'd love to hang around and chat but I have to go have a chat with a certain son of Hades." Thalia says waving goodbye and heading to the cabins. I shrug and knock on the door of the Big House. Chiron opens the door in centaur form.

"Hello Annabeth, Percy. Ah, Annabeth you win at sword fighting today?" Chiron says laughing. Annabeth nods and hops off my back.

"Annabeth do you make everyone carry you when you win at sword fighting?" I ask as Annabeth pulls me inside. Chiron and her laugh like crazy.

"No my dear boy; she does it to people who she knows love her. She made Thalia carry her once, now that was a funny thing to see." I laugh and Annabeth chuckles.

"So what brings you here today my dear?" I sit down in one of the many chairs. Annabeth sits down in the chair next to mine and takes a deep breath.

"I need to go to Olympus, but Thalia, Nico, and Percy need to go with me." I look over at her curiously but she ignores my stares and doesn't take her eyes off Chiron.

"Alright, is everything ok?" He asks walking around the room looking nervous now.

"I think so Chiron I just need to talk to my mother." Chiron nods.

"Alright thank you, we will leave in about thirty minutes. Can you have Argus meet us at the bottom of the hill?" Annabeth asks standing up.

"Sure Child." She smiles and pulls me out to the porch. She turns around and jumps on my back again. This will be a long day if I have to carry her everywhere, but at least I get to be close to her.

Annabeth's POV

I'm on Percy's back right now heading to Thalia and Nico's cabin.

"Am I going to be carrying you all day? Not that I mind," I smile and lean forward and kiss his cheek. He blushes and continues walking.

"Yeah, I like not having to walk. I might challenge you more often now that I know your weakness. Me." I smile and hear him chuckle. We are standing in front of The Hades cabin when I hear a muffled cry. I jump off Percy's back because the cry sounds like Thalia. I knock on the door and no one answers so I fling open the door. There is Nico sitting on his bed looking on the verge of tears and then Thalia sitting on his beanbag chair crying. I walk over to Thalia and she looks away from me and stares at the ground.

"Ok what's going on here?" I yell. I must have shocked Percy because he jumps away from me a few feet. I send him an apologetic smile and look back to Thalia and Nico.

"Nothing," they both say at the same time. I sigh and crouch down beside Thals.

"Both of you need to figure out a solution to your issues, now. We are all going to Olympus in less than twenty minutes now so you need to make up." I say standing up and leaning against the wall. Percy walks over and stands next to me staring at them.

"Fine, sorry Thals." Nico says looking up for the first time. I sigh and look at Thalia.

"Whatever, sorry Nico." She says standing up and walking over to me.

"We resolved everything now why are we going to Olympus?" Thalia asked wiping away all the traces of tears from her face. I sigh.

"Well I need to talk to the gods and you two are involved so we all need to go." I say rolling my eyes at both Nico and Thalia.

"Alright lets get this over with," Nico says as we walk out of the cabin. I jump on Percy's back again and hear Thalia and Nico try to hide a laugh.

"Perce, you really shouldn't lose anymore to your girlfriend your reputation is at stake." Nico says in between laughs. I laugh and tighten my grip around his neck.

"Thanks Nico, I got distracted by this cheater. I would hit you Nico but your lucky she's on my back." He says pointing to me over his shoulder. Nico glares at him.

"Don't glare at my boyfriend lover boy, that's my job." I say to Nico. His face goes red and then looks at the ground. Thalia looks over at me in confusion and then to Nico.

"Lover boy? Doesn't that mean he has to I dunno love someone?" I crack up laughing along with Percy.

"Shut up Annabeth, now." Nico growls. I smile sweetly at Nico and then I place my head on Percy's. We are at the top of Half Blood Hill now and Nico's face is as red as blood and Thalia is still so confused its hilarious.

"Yeah Thalia it does, and Nico I don't feel like shutting up." I say sticking my tongue out at Nico. He rolls his eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt this love fest but Argus is here." Percy says running down the hill with me still on his back. When we get to the van Argus gives Percy and me a lot of weird looks with his hundred of eyes. I smile and jump off his back to get into the van. We get in and Percy and I are sitting in the first row with Thalia and Nico in the back.

"Percy your girlfriend is super annoying!" Nico exclaims as he gets in the van. I smile to my self and grab Percy's hand.

"Yeah I know Nico, but that's why I love her." He says winking at me. I smile, as Thalia pretends to gag herself.

"Oh Thals let it go, you know your happy that your best friends are dating each other." I say smugly. Thalia rolls her eyes and grins like crazy.

"Yeah Annabeth I am glad you guys are dating but I could do with all the lovey dovey crap." I start laughing and everyone looks at me like I've lost my mind. Maybe I have but Thalia saying lovey dovey just made my day.

"Sorry Thals but you saying lovey dovey was just too weird to hear." I say after I finally get my breath back. Thalia laughs and punches my arm.

"Trust me, it didn't sound right coming out of my mouth. I felt like I was Aphrodite." Thunder boomed in the background.

"I'm not sorry, it's true!" Thunder kept booming until Thalia waved her hand making it leave. I smile and lean my head on Percy's shoulder. I'm looking out the window when I see Thalia fall asleep on Nico's shoulder and I have to stifle a laugh so neither one of them hear me.

"Shh, let them sleep." I look up and see Percy half asleep on my head. I pull out my cell phone and quietly snap a picture of them in this position.

"You're going to use that as blackmail aren't you?" I hear Percy whisper. I nod and he chuckles quietly.

"I love you." I smile, and just think about how nice it is to be dating your best friend.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm super sorry about the wait, but sports and school are trying me crazy! I will try and update every week but no promises. Also my laptop broke with all my stories on them **** please kept reviewing **** Also Thanks Olympusgirl12 for the idea of this chapter!**

**Thalia POV**

When I wake up in the car I realize I'm on Nico's shoulder. I cringe and slide away from him. I should probably explain what happened when I went to Nico's cabin after talking to Annabeth and Percy.

_**Flashback…..**_

I knock on the Hades cabin waiting on Nico to answer the door, and when he does I instantly blush. There stands Nico, but only in a pair of boxers. He looks down and his eyes go wide; he puts up one finger and runs into the bathroom to change. I step in his cabin and look around his room. The walls are all black but with some band posters such as Green Day. I smile and then notice a picture sitting on his desk; the picture makes me want to cry. It was a picture of Nico, Bianca, Percy, Annabeth, and me right before we left on our quest; the one where Bianca was killed.

"I love that picture," I spin around and Nico is standing in the doorway of his bathroom. This reminds me of when he came to MY room and he was the one looking at my pictures and I was standing in the doorway.

"Me too. Nico, I'm sorry." I blurt out suddenly. He cocks his head sideways and gives me a confused look. I sigh and sit down in his beanbag chair in the corner.

"I shouldn't have been as harsh as I was when telling you I wasn't quitting the Hunters," I say guiltily. He looks down and nods. Ugh, he annoys the crap out of me.

"Thalia, it's your life. If you want to be a Hunter, be a hunter. If you don't well then I'll be here." I let out a choked sob. He was willing to wait for me?

"Nico…. I don't think I can quit the hunt," I say sadly. He nods and looks away; I know tears are running down my face.

"Maybe we should have never admitted anything," He says after awhile. I gasp. Never have told each other that we had feelings for each other? Um, that would have been a worse idea. I'm suddenly very angry, I'm not sure if it's Nico or just everything finally erupting.

"So what I'm not good enough for you? You wish you hadn't told me so you can go off and be with a dumb idiotic Aphrodite girl? You're a pig Nico Di Angelo!" I yell with tears far from being able to be stopped. He looks at me shocked.

"No Thalia that's not it! I wish I hadn't told you so my heart wouldn't have gotten broken! I can't believe you think I'd choose an Aphrodite child over you! Now, I'm glad you didn't quit the hunters because now I don't have to have to deal with you playing with me! You're just a selfish ass Thalia Grace!" He screams. I muffle a cry and just then Annabeth and Percy bust through the door.

_**End of Flashback…..**_

I look over at Nico who's still asleep and want to smack him. I know he only said what he said out of anger but I don't really give a shit, I'm pissed at him. I can feel lightning dancing off my fingertips ready to shock whoever I want. I'm tempted to lean over and shock Nico and hopefully blast him so hard he lands in Hades, but I know it won't work or be effective since Hades is his father. I groan and lean my head against the seat and try and calm myself down, but all I can think about is that I have to go back to the hunters in a few days.

"Thalia, calm down please." I look up and see Annabeth staring worriedly at my hands. I look down and realize I had been creating a small lightning storm on my palms. I sigh and retract the storm. It goes away easily and I see Annabeth release a deep breath.

"Sorry Annabeth," I say glumly. She narrows her eyes and stares into my electric blue eyes with her cloudy but piercing gray eyes.

"What happened back in Nico's cabin?" She asks quietly. I grimace and look over at Nico and see him still sound asleep. I guess I can tell her, I mean I trust Annabeth with my life. I sigh and take a deep breath. You can do this Thalia; I tell myself hoping it calms me down. No such luck.

"We talked?" I try and say confident but it comes out like a question, and Annabeth rolls her eyes at me.

"No duh Thalia, what did you or him say that made you so mad/sad?" She whispers. I look over and see Percy is asleep on her lap. I smile and then remember the jerk who is sitting next to me and I can feel lightning on my fingers again.

"We both said some hurtful things that we shouldn't of." I say concentrating on the little sparks flying off my fingertips as I move them. I grin, this is kind of fun.

"What's going on with you two?" She asks removing Percy's head from her lap. I don't get to answer because Nico and Percy wake up and we had arrived at The Empire State Building. We hop out of the van thanking Argus and walking into the lobby. The mortal one charge looks up and I guess recognizes one of us and automatically lets us up. When we get off the elevator I'm shocked. Even since the last time I was here it's still drastically changed. Annabeth beams with pride as she looks at the statues she created and designed actually set up in Mount. Olympus! The home of the Greek Gods, yeah she's off to a good start! Annabeth leads us to a door next to the Throne Room and grins.

"Ready for my surprise?" Annabeth asks grinning like crazy. We nod excitedly. She opens the door and we all gasp.

**Percy POV**

When we got to Olympus I was expecting I dunno a lecture from Athena maybe? Anything but what I saw. When Annabeth opened the door I was in such shock I thought that I might need Thalia to zap me. Inside the room was a monument/ memorial from the second Titan war last summer. On the walls were images that kept changing of us fighting Kronus and his army. In the center of the room is a huge statue of The Empire State building and on the base of the building it had all of the names of the fallen heroes. It reminded me of our camp bead and then I remembered who designed this.

"Annabeth did you base this off our camp bead?" I ask stepping closer to it and seeing the names of my old friends.

"I did, but you guys haven't even seen the best part yet." Annabeth says walking past the monument and towards the back of the room. In case you were wondering the rest of the room was filled with pictures of campers, hunters, and satyrs who lost their lives. One picture made my chest hurt. The picture was of Silena and Beckendorf the summer before the war; sitting on the pier holding hands staring out into the lake. I guess Annabeth saw me staring and pulled me forward to the rest of the group.

"Ready? This is my favorite part of this room." We nod as Annabeth opens the door. When she opens this door I'm even more shocked than before, because this time I see my face along with my friends faces. The walls are still pictures, but now they are of specifically Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and me fighting. Im looking at the pictures and its really hard to believe that its really us up there fighting for our lives. In the center of the room it has four symbols floating above a huge plaque. The plaque says "**This is a monument for the heroes who had a major role in winning this war. They will never to forgotten as long as their demigod lives let them live. Annabeth Chase official architect of Olympus, Nico Di Angelo Prince of the Underworld, Thalia Grace Lieutenant to Artemis, and finally but not lest Percy Jackson Savior of Olympus." **I look up at the symbols and realize they are each of our parents weapons or items. Above my name is a trident, above Annabeth's is an owl, above Thalia's is a hunters bow with lightning in the background and above Nico's is a sword with his fathers helm on it.

"Annabeth this is amazing!" Thalia says looking at all of the pictures and memories from last year. I look at one and immediately blush. The picture is of Annabeth and I the day after the war walking on the beach holding hands.

"Wise Girl, you went overboard but I love it." I say wrapping my arms around her waist. She leans into me and looks at her careful work.

"So you like it?" She asks even though she knows the answer.

"YES!" We all yell at her. She smiles and breaks away from my grasp.

"Good. I forgot one small thing; these symbols are also a communication device between your parent or in Thalia's case parent or Artemis. They are sfae to use but they stay here. If you need to talk to you parent for some reason you can. So you don't have to sit on their thrones and almost get blasted to seaweed, Percy." Annabeth says laughing.

"Annabeth thank you this is amazing!" Thalia says giving her a hug. I walk over to a corner in the room where there is four buttons on the wall; a trident, owl, lightning bolt and a skull. I look at them trying to figure them out.

"Percy those are other rooms." Annabeth says walking over to me. I give her my famous 'What are you talking about' look.

"They are bedrooms for us incase we want to stay here. I made me a room so if I get too caught up in my work I can just go to bed here." Just as she finishes her owl symbols starts shaking and ringing. We all look at her and she walks over to it and taps it once.

"Hello?" I hear her say as it changes into a cell phone. I look over at Thalia and Nico and surprisingly see them talking and there is no lightning or skeletons so I'm guessing its all calm or otherwise we would be having some issues.

"Come on guys lets go back to camp." Annabeth says after about five minutes on the phone. We nod and head to the elevator. When we get to the bottom we walk outside and are faced with a monster I didn't want to ever face again. The Minotaur.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nico's POV**

I have to admit I loved the rooms that Annabeth showed us; the only thing that would have made it better if it was black. While up on Olympus Thalia and I said our first words to each other since our fight earlier in my cabin. Gods I wish I hadn't messed up with her, I really miss being her friend because now all we do is fight. When we exited Olympus we were faced with Percy's old friend; the Minotaur. I grab my sword, Percy grabs his pen changing it into his sword, Annabeth grabs her dagger and Thalia's hunter bow instantly appears on her shoulder. We all look over at Annabeth waiting for her plan.

"Ok guys here is what were going to do; Percy and Nico distract him over there, while Thalia and I will go behind him and finish him off. Any questions?" She asks quickly. We shake our heads and she yells go. Percy and I run in the opposite direction from Thalia and Annabeth with our weapons drawn.

"Hey beef boy over here!" Percy yells at the beast. The Minotaur turns towards him with anger. Percy looks at me signaling me to attack while he was focused on him. I nod and run forward, but his senses me and turns to me. Percy comes running over and we try to find a weak spot in his armor to defeat him. I see the air shimmer on the monster's back and know Annabeth had successfully gotten on and was about to stab him in the back with the Minotaur sensed her and swung her off his back slamming her into the trees.

"Annabeth!" Percy yells trying to run over to her. I look over and see Annabeth's broken form and see her move.

"No, Percy you have to stay and help fight it! She'll be fine I promise." I scream. Percy whips around and I see pure hatred in his eyes and am a little afraid he's going after me. I mean just because I'm a son of the Big Three doesn't mean I have a death wish like Percy. Percy nods slowly and turns to face the Minotaur again.

"Thalia help Annabeth!" I yell and follow Percy to help out. I then summon a few hundred dead warriors to help us. They instantly go after the beast. I somehow mange to make it over to Percy again whose fighting with such speed I can barely see him. He has a whirlwind surrounding him and is pushing the monster back farther and farther. I suddenly understand that he wants me to get behind the monster and when he blows the monster back with winds stab him. I run behind the Minotaur and wait for less than two seconds before Percy sends the Minotaur my way. When it gets close I see a gap in his armor. I dive with my sword at the spot and hit my mark. The Minotaur screams and then disincarnated. I let out a deep breath and send my warriors back to the Underworld. Percy sprints over to the spot where Annabeth was sent flying. I take another breath and run right behind him hoping Annabeth is ok. When I get near her the sight makes me want to hurl, and being a son of Hades that takes a lot. There lays Annabeth, but she has a huge gash acrossed her head and it was bleeding all over the place. Along with her arm and maybe her leg was bent at a funny angle and I knew they were broken.

"We are too far away from camp we need to go to my house. Its closer and I have plenty of ambrosia and nectar there for her." We nod and steal (The Stoll twins would be so proud) the closest car we could find. We hop in the black hummer and drive to Percy's house. It's a good thing he's immortal because he drives over one hundred miles an hour. I look over at Thalia who looks like she might hurl. I grimace and am relived when he pulls into an empty space next to an apartment building.

**Percy POV**

On my way to the apartment I don't let the speedometer go below one hundred miles per hour. When I pull in the spot I jump out and run around to the other side of the car to Annabeth. I pick her up and carry her towards the building.

"Slow down Percy!" I hear Thalia yell. I slow down a little bit and hear Nico and Thalia come running up behind me. We charge into the building and we climb up the stairs to my apartment door. When we finally get there I realize I don't have my key with me it was at camp. I pray that my moms home and bang on the door. Thankfully I hear movement around the house and know that at least someone's home. A few seconds later Paul opens the door smiling.

"Hey Percy, oh no is Annabeth ok?" Paul asks staring at her in my arms. I shake my head and push past him into the living room.

"Paul who is at the door?" I hear my mom say as I barge in the living room.

"Hi mom," I say sprinting up the stairs into my bedroom to get the ambrosia and nectar. When I get to my room I don't have a hand so I kick it open. I rush inside and lay Annabeth down on my bed while I go and open the drawer I have for demigod necessities. I find ambrosia and a canteen of nectar and some weapons. I grab the medicine and try and feed Annabeth the ambrosia.

"Annabeth eat this please!" I half yell. She glares at me and then eats the square. I then give her the canteen and poor some extra nectar on the wound itself. The gash closes leaving a white line acrossed her head but her arm and leg still look severely hurt.

"Go to sleep Annabeth." I say as she closes her eyes. I pull my blanket over her and kiss her cheek. I walk out of my room and head back down stairs to my mom. When I get downstairs Thalia and Nico are watching a movie on the TV and my mom and Paul are sitting in the dining room drinking coffee.

"Percy, is she going to be ok?" My mom asks rushing over to me. I sigh and sit down in the closest chair in the dining room.

"I think so; I need to iris message Chiron and let him know we aren't coming back yet." I say in one breath. I stand up and look over at Thalia and Nico who have already fallen asleep on the couch.

"Ok Percy," I walk into the bathroom and sigh. My girlfriends hurt, my cousins are fighting and I'm the only one whose awake right now. I pull out a golden coin after I make a rainbow appear in the sink.

"O Iris Goddess of rainbows please show me Chiron at Camp half Blood." I say as the mist shimmers. Chiron appears playing pinochle with Mr.D and he doesn't notice me yet.

"Chiron," I say trying to get his attention.

"Oh look its Pedro Johansson." Mr.D says looking up from the game. Chiron looks up and spots me and smiles.  
>"Percy my boy where are you? Are you ok?" He asks looking concerned.<p>

"Well I'm at my mom's house with Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico. We wont be back to camp tonight Chiron. We got attacked after we left Olympus by the Minotaur, but everyone's ok except…" I let my voice trail off afraid that if I say her name I might leave and go make sure she's ok.

"Percy who was hurt? Oh no tell me Annabeth's ok?" He says catching on. I close my eyes for a second and think of happier thoughts so I don't cause a tidal wave somewhere.

"Well she cut her head really bad, but nectar and ambrosia healed that up. She also broke her right arm and leg. They didn't react to the medicine as well; she's asleep right now along with Thalia and Nico." I say in a huge breath. I see Chiron tense as I tell him about Annabeth's injuries.

"Percy take your time coming back ok? Make sure she's healed before you try and bring Annabeth back." Chiron says dead seriously. I smile and nod.

"I will Chiron. I will make sure I send you a message when we are going to head back." I say goodbye to Chiron and swipe through the message. When I'm done with the message I leave the bathroom and head into my room. I look over at Annabeth asleep on my bed; I walk over and check her injuries. Her arm and leg were looking a little better and her gash is just now a faint scar. I smile and lean down and kiss her forehead and turn to find some clothes I can sleep in. I grab a pair of old sweats and a black muscle shirt and throw them on. I walk into my closet and pull down my sleeping bag I haven't used in years and lay it next to the bed. I don't want to wake her up, so I silently lay down and close my eyes.

**** Next Morning********

"Percy?" I open my eyes and see Annabeth leaning down and staring at me. I smile and jolt up quickly and almost smash into her head.

"Geez Seaweed Brain," she says smiling. I stand up and sit on the edge of my bed.

"How are you feeling Wise Girl?" I ask grabbing her hand. She smiles and leans over and brushes a piece of hair out of my eyes.

"Fine except my one arm and leg, other than that I'm awesome." She says sarcastically. I lean over and gently kiss her lips. She pulls away too soon for my liking but I'm glad she's better. She lies against my pillows wincing as her arm hits the bed a little too hard.

"Why'd you sleep on the floor Percy?" She asks staring at me questionly. I give her my famous cocky grin.

"Well you were on my bed and I was afraid to crawl in the bed. I didn't want to wake you up since you had just gotten hurt and all." I say lying down next to her on her good side so I wouldn't hit her arm or leg. Even though she's in pain and just woke up she still looks insanely beautiful.

"That's good boyfriend behavior. Can you get me some nectar and ambrosia please?" She asks as she closes her eyes. I smile and nod. I carefully get off the bed and open the drawer and pull out some more ambrosia and nectar.

"Here you go." I reply handing her both. She nods gratefully as I step out of the room. I walk into the bathroom and get a washcloth and get it wet. I rinse it out and bring it back into my room. Annabeth has her eyes closed and the canteen of nectar sitting beside her on the nightstand. I walk over quietly and put the washcloth on her forehead.

"Thank you Percy, I am tired." I smile and walk out of the room giving her time to rest up and heal. When I get to the living room I smile to myself trying not to burst out laughing at the sight of my cousins. Thalia is on the couch lying on Nico's chest with his arms wrapped around her waist. I can't help but think they should just date already. My mom walks in the living room and spots me and smiles. I walk into the kitchen wanting to talk to her.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asks as I'm pouring myself a glass of water.

"Annabeth woke me up this morning," I say smiling.

"How is she doing?" She asks concerned for both Annabeth's safety and my sanity.

"Better. I gave her nectar, ambrosia, and a cool washcloth and then she fell back to sleep." I say sitting down in one of the chairs. My mom sits acrossed from me.

"Thanks good, I was worried about both of you last night." She says patting my hand. I smile and then a sleepy Thalia walks in.

"Good morning Thalia dear." My mom says sweetly. Thalia plops down in the chair next to me and puts her head down on the table.

"How's Annabeth?" She mumbles. I grin and chuckle to myself.

"Better, how's Nico?" I ask just to piss her off. She throws her head up and gives me a death glare that makes all of the hairs on my back stand up.

"Shut up fish boy." She grumbles. I chuckle as she gets up and walks towards my room to go visit Annabeth. Just then Paul walks in the room smiling.

"Good morning Percy, Sally." He says kissing my moms hair and sitting down next to her. I smile over at Paul; I mean he's a great guy and perfect for my mom.

"Morning Paul." I say drinking the last of my water.

"What are you doing up so early?" Paul asks reading the newspaper.

"Wait don't answer lemme guess… Annabeth?" I blush a deep crimson. He laughs and shakes his head at me. I'm about to come up with a smart response when the doorbell rings. I sigh and tell my mom I'll get it. I get to the door and open it cautiously fingering Riptide in my pocket.

"Athena." I say.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry guys I just got out of school so I should have more time to work on this story. Review Please I am also having trouble on things to write this story so if you have any ideas either write them in the reviews or message me. Thanks So much. I also don't own PJO.**

**Percy's POV**

"Athena," I said staring at the woman standing in front of me. Athena glares at me.

"Perseus I will deal with you later, where is my daughter?" She says as I move out of the way to let her in the apartment.

"Percy whose at the door? Oh, Lady Athena It's a honor to have you in our apartment. Are you here to see Annabeth?" My mom says getting curious. Athena smiles slightly and nods.

"Come on Lady Athena she's in my room," I say walking quickly up the stairs and hope that after she sees Annabeth she wont kill me for letting Annabeth get hurt. I carefully open my door to my room and see that Annabeth's still asleep and Thalia had fallen back to sleep in my desk chair. I smile and walk out the room to give Athena some privacy with Annabeth. I walk down the stairs as quick as possible.

"Dude why is Athena here? Is she here to kill you?" Nico asks as soon as I step a foot in the living room. I walk over to him and hit him upside the head slightly.

"Why do you think she's here idiot?" I say rolling my eyes and sit down in the chair farthest away from the stairs. I look over at Nico and see that he's already asleep again. What's with Thalia and Nico? They can sleep for hours and wake up and go right back to sleep. I try to relax but having ADHD and having an angry goddess upstairs sure didn't help me calm down any. I start twirling Riptide (in pen form of course) around in my fingers.

After what seems like hours (which it was only a half hour) Athena appears in front of me causing me to fall out of the chair and scream. Nico flies up grabbing his sword and looking around trying to find the danger.

"Son of Hades leave me to talk to Perseus." Athena says barely looking at Nico who is still groggy from sleeping. He nods and walks up the stairs and heads towards my room I'm guessing.

"If you're going to kill me can you do it now so I don't have to wait and it will be over with?" I ask hopefully. There are some Gods/ Goddesses I would fight, Ares, but I know I stand no chance against Athena.

"I'm not going to kill you... Yet." She says annoyed.

"Um err you um aren't?" I say stupidly. She rolls her eyes at me.

"Not at the moment, but I would like to hear what happened." I sigh and start from the beginning, well from when we got to Olympus, and ended when I opened the door this morning.

"Um Lady Athena will she be ok?" I ask nervously. I'm not sure what would be worse Athena killing me because Annabeth isn't ok or the guilt that I would live with and the heartbreak.

Athena sighs and nods her head. I let out a huge breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Perseus, I gave you permission to date my daughter and I had given you my trust to protect her and you failed." She says throwing me a glare that I'm sure would have even scared Hades. I gulp and take a step back away from her.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know this was going to happen. I understand that you're mad at me because I failed to protect her but I promise you this hurts me as much as it hurts her. I cant bear to see her hurt. This isn't the first time she's gotten hurt and knowing us it wont be the last." I say looking directly at her. Out of the corner I see Thalia standing at the top of the stairs looking worried.

"What could possibly need at this time Thalia that is important enough to interrupt my talk with this Sea spawn?" Athena says spinning around so fast if I was standing any closer I would have be pushed over.

"Um sorry but Annabeth's awake and is asking for you, Percy." Thalia says awkwardly staring between Athena and me. I nod and practically sprint up the stairs to my room. When I get to my room Nico is already gone and Athena is standing by my desk staring at Annabeth.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I ask as I walk over to my drawer and get more ambrosia and nectar for her. I feel Athena sharp glares on my back but choose to ignore them for now.

"Mom, please stop glaring at him it's not his fault it was mine for being so careless. Oh and Percy a little bit better, but not well." I cringe and walk over to her handing her the medicine. Annabeth smiles gratefully and leans back against my pillows after she has taken both.

"Annabeth this wasn't your fault it wasn't really anyone's fault. We are demigods we get into fights, its our lives." I joke and grab the now cold washcloth. She smiles and looks at her mom.

"How long have you been here?" She asks as I sit down on the floor where I had slept the night before.

"Awhile, I wanted to make sure you were ok and to yell at Sea Spawn over there." Athena says returning her glare to me.

"Ok stop this! Mom I love Percy so please stop blaming this whole fiasco on him. He has taken excellent care of me and even let me have his bed to sleep in." She says getting upset. I stand up and am about to walk out of the room when her voice stops me.

"Percy don't leave, please?" I turn around and give her a grin.

"I'll be right back I promise, I'm just going to get your washcloth wet again." I walk out of the room before she can protest anymore. I walk into the bathroom and run warm water over the washcloth. I then slash some water on my face hoping it will calm me down a little. It worked thankfully. I head back into my room and see Athena sitting next to Annabeth on the bed talking too quietly for me to hear. I cough as I walk in the room so I alert them I'm there.

"Thank you Percy." I smile and had Annabeth the washcloth.

"Perseus, You have lost some of my trust and you will have to earn that back. Also make sure you give Annabeth plenty of books to read while she's recovering. If you don't have any go to a bookstore and buy some. I know they are a foreign concept but they may make you a little bit more intelligent." I groan but nod.

"Good. Annabeth I have to leave now, but if you need me send Sea Spawn to get me. Goodbye my daughter get better." Athena says and Annabeth and I turn away so she can leave. After a few seconds I look back and see Annabeth opening her eyes again as well.

"I'm sorry about that Percy." Annabeth says shyly. I smile and kiss her forehead.

"EW PDA!" I turn and spot both Thalia and Nico standing in the doorway grinning like they just won the lottery.

"Hey Thals, Nico." Annabeth says as they walk in the room together and plop on the floor. I move Annabeth's good leg over some so I can sit next to her.

"Percy I'm shocked Athena didn't kill you," Thalia says smirking. I stick my tongue out and Thalia does the same.

"What are you guys five?" Nico says in between laughs. Thalia hits his arm and rolls her eyes when he says ouch. Just as I'm about to say something my mom shows up in the doorway.

"Percy did Lady Athena leave?" She asks politely. I nod.

"Well I brought you guys some cookies if you want them," she says handing me the plate with blue cookies. Nico's eyes go wide and take three and I hand a few to Thalia and put the plate between Annabeth and I.

"Well guys Thalia and I have something to say," Nico says with cookie in his mouth.

"What's up?" Annabeth says looking at Thalia.

"Well….."


	12. Chapter 12

**An: I'm so sorry guys my laptop is broken so I can't write often unless my brother is home from college so I can steal his laptop. I'm trying really hard to keep updating but with my laptop breaking its harder, so give me time. I am also recently just started back in High School so I'm very busy. So enjoy guys and REVIEW!**

_**Percy's POV**_

"Well.." Nico starts but before he can continue Annabeth's cell phone rings across the room. I get off the bed and grab her phone. I look at the ID and see it's her dad and visibly cringe. I mouth the word dad to Annabeth and flip the phone open to answer.

"Hello," I say nervously.

"Percy? Where's Annabeth?"

"Mr. Chase Annabeth got in a small battle yesterday, but she's ok. She's at my apartment right now with Thalia and Nico healing and getting better."

"Let me talk to her. NOW!" I gulp and walk over to Annabeth and hand her the phone.

"Dad?" Annabeth says as she pats the bed for me to join her again on the bed. I can't hear what her dad is saying and by the look on her face I really don't want to. After a lot of uh huhs' and yeah yeah's she sighs and hangs up. She shakes her head and hands me the phone to put away. I don't feel like getting up again so I place it in my pocket.

"Sorry guys my dad is being annoying and well a dad so what were you saying?" Annabeth asks looking over at Nico again.

"Oh well I, we, have something to say. Thalia and I…." Interrupting Nico was my mom.

"Percy! Your swim coach is on the phone and needs to speak with you," I mentally groan and hold up one finger and walk out of my room and down the stairs. My mom gives me a 'I'm sorry' look and hangs me the phone.

"Hello?" I say confused on why my coach would be calling me.

"Percy! How is your summer going? Good I hope." He says really fast like usual.

"Um, yeah pretty good. Coach what's up?" I am tired of being around the bush.

"Ok so is there anyway you can come up to the school, my wife is in labor and I need someone to teach the middle schoolers." I sigh and really want to say no, but I know I cant.

"Coach, yeah I guess, but my girlfriend and some friends are going to be there too because they were already at my house. Ok?" I ask knowing that he wont care. Annabeth has sat in on our practices over the year when she got the chance, he likes Annabeth, I think.

"Sure, sure whatever thank you so much Perce. I owe you one." I sigh and say goodbye. I run back upstairs and see that nobody has even moved an inch.

"Hey guys I'm super sorry, but I have to go to my school and coach some middle schoolers how to swim. Wanna come with?" I ask as I walk into my closet and try and find my swim trunks. I find them and throw the black shorts on and grab a green muscle shirt to go on as well and walk back out into my room.

"Sure, I love going to the pool." Annabeth says as she sits up on the bed cringing slightly as she moves her leg. Damn I forget about her leg.

"Can we come too?" Thalia asks as she stands up. I nod my head still trying to think of a way of get Annabeth there. Suddenly I think of an idea.

"Nico? Will you go downstairs and ask my mom for the crutches in the closet?" He nods and goes down the stairs. I turn to Thalia.

"Thalia, I need you to go down the hall and grab the bag in the closet. It has all of my swimming stuff along with what I'll need to coach the kids." She nods and walks out the door. Now it's time for the hard part. Annabeth.

"Annabeth, I will carry you down the stairs but I will need you to use the crutches Nico's getting once we get to the school ok?" She nods and tries to get off the bed. I roll my eyes, does she listen to anything I say? I pick her up.

"Annabeth what are you doing?" I ask as she squirms in my arms.

"Seaweed Brain I need to change clothes and I'm not letting you do that, now am I?" I sigh as Thalia walks in with my gym bag. Thalia can help her change without me even having to be in the room.

"Ok Wise Girl. Thalia will you help Annabeth change into clean clothes?" She rolls her eyes but nods.

"Um Perce what is she suppose to wear?" I grimace. Crap, what is she going to wear. Just as I was about to start panicking my mom walks in.

"I was going to give these to you for your birthday in a few months Annabeth, but seeing as you need them now, here are some clothes." My mom hands Thalia a pile of clothes and walks back out. I look at the clothes and see they are perfect for her; a pair of running shorts (**do you know what I'm talking about?)** and a sea green tank top. I smile and kiss Annabeth's cheek as I put her on the bed. I walk down the stairs and find Nico trying to use crutches around the living room. I instantly start cracking up laughing.

"Ni... co…. what … are….. you doing?" I ask in between laughs. He spins around so fast and falls on his butt, which of course makes me laugh again.

"Ow?" Nico says as he stands back up. I shake my head and grab the crutches and smack his head. I walk back up the stairs to see if Annabeth is done changing. I knock on my door and hear a faint come in. I walk in and see Thalia on the floor with Annabeth's leg on her head. I was about to ask why or how when Thalia shakes her head and stands up.

"Your girlfriend is evil, but I got her dressed. Are we about to leave?" I nod and hand her the crutches as I walk back over to the bed.

"I'm going to pick you up now be ready." I warn her and sweep her into my arms. She groans and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Can I walk?" I shake my head and walk down the stairs as carefully as possible.

"Ready to go guys?" I ask as Nico picks up my gym bag and Thalia regrabs the crutches. They nod and I grab the keys to my car.

When we pull into the parking lot of my school I run around to Annabeth's side of the car and open her door for her. She hands me her crutches as she hobbles out of the car. I hand her the crutches and all of us slowly walk into the pool. When I get there I open the door and see ten kids playing water polo. I guide Annabeth to the bleachers and walk over to the kids.

"You guys the middle school swim team?" I ask making sure coach didn't just dream up a practice today.

"Yeah, who are you?" One kid with blonde hair ask.

"Well I'm Percy, I'm your coach for today." They shrug their sholders and I throw my bag down and take off my shirt. I look up at the bleachers and see Annabeth looking at me, I wink at her and she blushes a deep red. I dive in the water and swim over to the kids.

"Ok guys today we are having an easier practice. Start warming up by doing three full laps. Go." I say and they take off to finish the laps I swim in the lane next to them slowly just to stretch out the muscles in my arms. Once the finished I had each of them do five laps of any stroke they preferred. I watched each kid's form to see if any of them were messing up too bad. Most of them were pretty advanced and didn't have any problems.

"Good job, do you want to lift weights for an hour or diving for half and then weights for half?" They all agreed to do diving and weights.

After they finished I sent them home early and walked over to Annabeth, Nico and Thalia.

"So ready to go?" I ask as I help lift Annabeth off the bleachers. They all nod and walk or in Annabeth's case hobble to the car. Once we get inside Thalia takes a deep breath.

"Ok, there has been something we have been wanting to say all day but haven't had a chance." Thalia says angrily.

"Ok then say it?" I commented hoping she stays calmer.

"So Nico and I…." As Thalia's phone rings.

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU NEED I'M TRYING TO TELL MY FRIENDS THAT I'M DATING NICO!" My eyes go wide as do Annabeth's.

"Holy Shit, Lady Artemis this wasn't how I wanted to tell you I quit the hunters. I'm so sorry I was planning on meeting you tomorrow, I just didn't look at the ID before I answered." Thalia tries to explain. All of the sudden a poof of smoke appears in front of my car.


End file.
